Potion Letters
by StellaMaris
Summary: Chap 10 ist endlich da!! Grand FINALE!!!!! Severus Snape erhält einen seltsamen Brief und wird wieder mal nicht der Lehrer in der Verteidigung der dunklen Künste.... Bitte Reviewt
1. Irrläufer

Anmerkung:  
  
Diese Geschichte ist an einen Film angelegt, ich möchte jetzt nicht sagen, an welchen, aber ihr werdet es beim lesen herausfinden! ( Deswegen nicht wundern, wenn euch einiges bekannt vorkommt... Viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
Mir gehört wie immer Nix! Alle bekannten Figuren JKR! Bitte Reviewt!  
  
1. Irrläufer  
  
Severus Snape betrat das Lehrerzimmer. Seine Kollegen waren alle schon versammelt. Alle warteten auf den Direktor der Schule. Severus setzte sich an seinen Platz und zauberte sich einen heißen Tee in seine Tasse. Minerva McGonagall musterte ihn von der Seite.  
  
"Ich habe da etwas für Sie, Severus!"  
  
"Was?" fragte er genervt zurück. Er hatte gerade die Gryffindors unterrichtet und wie immer waren mehrere Kessel explodiert.  
  
"Sie haben Post erhalten! Sie ist aus versehen in meiner gelandet." sie reichte Severus den Brief. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbraun begutachtete er den Umschlag.  
  
"Post? Für mich?"  
  
Er las die Anschrift:  
  
Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei  
  
An den Lehrer der Zaubertränke  
  
Hogwarts bei Hogsmeade  
  
Er wendete ihn in seiner Hand und öffnete ihn. Verwundert las er folgende Zeilen:  
  
Hallo Fremder,  
  
eigentlich tue ich das nicht, auf Anzeigen antworten! Aber Deine hat mir sehr gut gefallen, deshalb schreibe ich dir auch! Du fühlst dich also genauso einsam wie ich? Es ist schon traurig. So oft stehe ich am Fenster und starre in den Nachthimmel und frage mich, ob es irgendwo in der Welt nicht doch noch eine Seele gibt, die genauso fühlt wie ich! Bist du vielleicht derjenige?  
  
Was soll ich über mich schreiben?? Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, ob du mir antwortest, aber wenn, dann würde ich mich sehr freuen. Ich bin weiblich, habe langes, hellbraunes Haar und braune Augen. Mehr in einem (vielleicht) nächstem Brief!  
  
Seelenfreundin (ich verwende nicht meinen richtigen Namen, ich finde es spannender, wenn wir uns erst einmal ganz anonym schreiben! Was meinst du?)  
  
"Was ist das für ein Brief?" fragte sich Severus verwundert. "Und wer hat ihn geschrieben? Anonym? Was für eine Anzeige denn?" er hatte keine Anzeige aufgegeben! Das musste eine Verwechslung sein! Trotzdem machten die Zeilen ihn irgendwie nachdenklich. Er fühlte sich oft einsam. Wie schrieb die Person? Das sie auch immer in den Nachthimmel starrte? Das tat er auch oft, und genauso oft fragte er sich, ob es nicht doch noch irgendwo jemanden gab, der genauso fühlte wie er!  
  
Er konnte nun nicht mehr länger über den seltsamen Brief nachdenken, weil in diesem Moment Dumbledore das Lehrerzimmer betrat und zu sprechen begann.  
  
"Liebe Kollegen und Kolleginnen! Ich habe Sie hier zusammengerufen, weil es um die Fächerverteilung für das nächste Schuljahr geht!"  
  
Severus horchte auf. Hatte er diesmal endlich die Chance Lehrer im Fach "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" zu werden? Er hoffte es sehr. So viele Jahre wartete er nun schon darauf, diese Stelle zu bekommen!  
  
"Wir haben einen freien Platz, da Professor Pedrifyd ja nicht mehr bei uns ist! Zu meiner Freude habe ich adäquaten Ersatz gefunden." "Professor Hermione Granger, die einige von Ihnen ja sicher noch kennen! Sie hat an der Hexenuniversität in Oxford studiert und kehrt nun wieder nach Hogwarts zurück!"  
  
Snape begann innerlich zu kochen. "Das kann doch einfach nicht wahr sein!" er sprang auf und sah Dumbledore scharf an. "Sie wollen diese "Miss Oberschlau" wirklich auf die Schüler loslassen?" brüllte er Dumbledore fast an. "Severus, Miss Granger qualifiziert sich hervorragend für diese Stelle! Ich glaube, nicht, das wir das noch weiter Diskutieren müssen!"  
  
"Sonst noch Fragen, Severus?" dieser konnte nichts mehr erwidern, griff nach seinen Unterlagen und nach dem Brief und rauschte an der gesamten Lehrerschaft vorbei, aus dem Raum hinaus. Er musste erst einmal tief durchatmen.  
  
"Ich habe es also wieder nicht geschafft!" dachte er sauer und lief zum Astronomieturm. Er musste einen Moment nachdenken.  
  
"Warum lässt er es mich denn nicht einmal versuchen, das Fach zu unterrichten?" Severus ballte seine Faust und schlug damit gegen die kalte Wand. "Habe ich denn nicht einmal Glück? Warum gerade Hermione Granger? Was kann sie besser, was ich nicht kann?"  
  
Er ließ seine Erinnerungen schweifen und rief sich ein Bild von Hermine Granger in sein Gedächnis. Sie war immer sehr gut in Zaubertränke gewesen. Jedoch hätte er das nie zugegeben! "Nun, wir werden sehen!" murmelte er leise.  
  
Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und ihm fiel wieder der Brief ein, der mit Sicherheit ein Irrläufer war. Plötzlich kam Severus jedoch ein verrückter Gedanke. Wenn er jetzt einfach zurückschreiben würde? Er müsste ja nicht sagen, wer er sei! Genau, wie die mysteriöse Person es auch tat!  
  
Er hatte noch nie einen Freund gehabt, und so würde er die Möglichkeit bekommen, sich endlich mal jemanden anzuvertrauen, der keine Vorurteile gegen ihn hatte! Er würde endlich jemanden haben, bei dem er sich aussprechen konnte!  
  
"Ja, das machte ich!" murmelte er und ging sofort in sein Büro um auf den seltsamen Brief zu Antworten. 


	2. Unfreundlicher Empfang

Da isses endlich! Das zweite Kapitel . muss ja auch mal wieder was tun, schließlich soll die Inspiration, die Alan Rickman mir durch sein bloßes Erscheinen gegeben hat, auch auf die Geschichten übertragen werden! *g* Ach ja, ein bisschen ist Snape OOC, allerdings nur in den Briefen . Aber irgendwie muss ich die Story ja hinbiegen! *g* ich glaube ja immer noch fest daran, das er innerlich ein Mensch mit Sehnsüchten ist und er es nur niemanden zeigen kann. Viel Spaß!  
  
2. Unfreundlicher Empfang  
  
Severus las sich wieder und wieder den Brief durch und war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn überhaupt abschicken sollte! "Jetzt mach schon!" murmelte sein inneres Ich. Er griff nach einem Umschlag und steckte den Brief in hinein. "Wohin soll ich den Brief denn überhaupt schicken?" er entdeckte auf der Rückseite des Briefes die Adresse. "Posteulen-Lagernd in London Stichwort: Seelenfreund" murmelte er vor sich hin, schrieb die Adresse aber gleich auf seinen leeren Umschlag und verschloss ihn. Er wollte die Briefe ebenfalls Postlagernd aus London bekommen. Die Schreiberin sollte nicht wissen, das er in Hogwarts war. Hogwarts war zu bekannt!  
  
Bevor er es sich noch anders überlegen würde, lief er zur Eulerei und sendete den Brief an die Postlagernde Eulerei in London. Er blickte den kleinen Steinkauz hinterher, der gerade freudig davon flatterte. Fast war er versucht, ihn wieder zurückzurufen. So etwas Verrücktes hatte Severus Snape noch nie getan. Zumindest konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern. Für einen Moment hatte er den Ärger über die Nominierung Hermine Grangers vergessen. Jetzt fiel es ihm allerdings wieder ein.  
  
"Dieses neunmalkluge Mädchen als Lehrerin?" Severus starrte hinaus und murmelte: "Komm nur, Hermine Granger! Dir werde ich schon noch die Hölle heiß machen!" Er wand sich um und lief wieder zu seinen Gemächern. Er musste die Abschlussklausuren kontrollieren. Seufzend machte sich Severus an die Arbeit.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Hermine Granger stand mit gepackten Sachen auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ und ihr Herz schlug wie damals, als sie elf Jahre alt war und sie zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts fuhr. Doch seitdem waren vierzehn Jahre vergangen und diesmal würde sie als Lehrerin zurückkehren. Viele neue Kollegen würden sie in Hogwarts erwarten. Aber auch Kollegen, die sie schon als Schülerin gekannt hatte. Von Dumbledore hatte sie gehört, das unter anderem Snape immer noch da war. Ihr grauste schon richtig vor der Begegnung mit ihm.  
  
"Er wird mich hassen!" dachte sie vor sich hin. Schon damals, als noch Professor Quirrel an der Schule war, wollte Snape den Posten, den sie nun bekommen hatte. Bei dem Gedanken, wie Snape ihr gegenübertreten würde, klapperten Hermine fast die Knie. Sie würde es nicht leicht haben, aber sie schwor sich, ihm zu beweisen, das sie das Fach gut Unterrichten konnte. Nicht umsonst hatte sie an Englands Zauber-Eliteuniversität studiert.  
  
Vor kurzem hatte sich auch einen Brief an Snape geschrieben, doch dieser war unbeantwortet geblieben. Hermine hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Sie wollte ihm darin ihre Zusammenarbeit anbieten, ihm gleich den feindlichen Wind aus den Segeln nehmen. Aber anscheinend hatte Snape daran kein Interesse.  
  
Als der Zug eingefahren war, suchte sie sich ein ruhiges Abteil und griff nach dem Brief, den sie noch am Morgen erhalten hatte. Sie war noch nicht dazu gekommen ihn zu lesen, doch sie war sehr neugierig, was ihr der mysteriöse "Shadow" mit dem sie schon seit einigen Wochen schrieb, geschrieben hatte.  
  
Sie freute sich jedes Mal unbändig, wenn sie einen Brief von ihm erhielt. Er schrieb immer so wundervolle Zeilen. Sie sprachen allerdings nie darüber, was der andere für einen Beruf ausübte, oder wo er lebte, nein sie schrieben sich immer nur von ihren Gefühlen und Sehnsüchten.  
  
Liebe Seelenfreundin,  
  
danke für Deinen letzten Brief. Danach ging es mir gleich besser. Heute war ich spazieren und habe mir vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wenn Du bei mir wärest. Solche Gedanken an jemanden habe ich wirklich noch nie gehabt und ich bin sehr glücklich, das es dich gibt. Ich glaube, wir sind wirklich Seelenverwandt.  
  
[ ..... ] (Anmerkung: im Moment bin ich, was irgendwelche Sehnsuchtsbriefe angeht zu schreiben nicht sonderlich Kreativ, ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht! Ihr könnt Euch ja selbst ein wenig zusammenträumen, was er denn geschrieben haben könnte!;-)  
  
Du hast geschrieben dass du Verreist!? Bleiben wir trotzdem noch in Kontakt? Ich hoffe sehr! Ich wünsche Dir eine schöne Reise, wohin immer sie auch gehen mag!  
  
Shadow  
  
Glücklich faltete sie wieder den Brief zusammen und betrachtete die vorbeirauschende Landschaft. Sie freute sich so sehr auf Hogwarts.  
  
Da sie noch genug Zeit hatte, griff sie nach ihrem Briefpapier und antwortete sogleich auf den Brief. Da sie nicht wollte, das ihr Brieffreund herausfand, das sie in Hogsmeade war, hatte sie das große Eulenpostamt in London angewiesen, ihr die Briefe nach Hogwarts weiterzusenden.  
  
Sie wollte den Brief, sobald sie den Zug verlassen hatte, wegschicken. Sie freute sich jetzt schon wieder auf seine Antwort.  
  
Wenig später fuhr der Zug in dem kleinen Bahnhof ein und als Hermine ihn verließ konnte sie kaum glauben, was sie sah! Ein richtiges Empfangskomitee war zum Bahnhof gekommen um sie zu Begrüßen.  
  
Hagrid hatte seine Arme ausgebreitet und umarmte sie herzlich. Professor McGonagall war ebenfalls da und begrüßte sie freudig.  
  
"Wir freuen uns sehr, das Sie als Lehrerin nach Hogwarts zurückkehren!" "Ich freue mich auch sehr und bin schon ziemlich aufgeregt!" sie sah sich um. Es war alles noch wie früher und doch irgendwie anders. Plötzlich sah sie Hogwarts als Erwachsene und es war irgendwie in komisches Gefühl. Hoch über dem Dorf trutze die Zauberschule, mystisch, anheimelnd und zauberhaft wie immer.  
  
"Es ist schön, das Du schon ein paar Tage vorher gekommen bist, Mine!" sagte Hagrid sanft. Dann kannst Du dich noch schön hier einleben, bevor nächste Woche die Schüler kommen!" Sie lächelte Hagrid dankbar an. "Darüber bin ich auch froh, ich muss mich ja auch erst noch an die neue Situation gewöhnen!"  
  
Hagrid hatte ihr Gepäck genommen und alle drei liefen zu der Pferdelosen Kutsche, die sie auf das Schloss bringen sollte.  
  
Nachdem sie bei Dumbledore im Büro gesessen hatte und mit ihm einige Dinge besprochen hatte, führte dieser Hermine in das Lehrerzimmer, wo für die Lehrer im Sommer das Abendessen aufgetragen wurde.  
  
Er führte sie zu ihrem Platz. Professor McGonagall und Hagrid waren schon da, ein Stuhl, gegenüber von Hermine, war noch frei. Sie fragte sich, wer da wohl Platz nehmen würde und bekam gleich darauf die polternde Antwort.  
  
Die Tür wurde mit einem Ruck aufgerissen und ein etwas älterer Severus Snape kam mit wehendem Umhang in den Raum gestürzt. Als er an seinem Stuhl angekommen war, blieb er vorerst hinter diesem Stehen und musterte Hermine mit so einem finsteren Blick, das es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunterlief.  
  
Typisch für Snape, hob er seine Augenbrauen und kräuselte seine Lippen zu einem zynischen Lächeln. "So, so! Miss Granger! Haben Sie es tatsächlich noch geschafft, als Lehrerin zurückzukehren? Alle Bibliotheken der Welt gelesen?"  
  
Hermine starrte ihn entsetzt an. Snape war ja noch schlimmer als damals! Sie hatte ja damit gerechnet, das er sie nicht mögen würde, aber das er so einen Hass gegen sie hegte?  
  
Sie atmete tief durch und beschloss, nicht auf seine spitzen Bemerkungen einzugehen. Sie wollte sich nicht provozieren lassen.  
  
"Guten Tag, Professor Snape! Wollen Sie sich nicht setzten?" sie griff nach dem Brotkorb und hob ihn hoch, in seine Richtung.  
  
"Hunger?"  
  
Hermine konnte kaum glauben, das sie es wirklich geschafft hatte, ihre Stimme gelassen klingen zu lassen. Snape ließ sich gegenüber nieder und blickte sie immer noch Finsterer an.  
  
"Hochnäsig wie immer!" giftete Severus als Antwort zurück.  
  
"Severus!" erklang die sanfte Stimme Dumbledores. "Ich wollte Miss Granger einen schönen Anfang hier bescheren, ich möchte sie willkommen heißen und nicht gleich wieder verjagen! Würden Sie sich bitte etwas mäßigen?"  
  
Jetzt war es an Hermine ihn anzugrinsen. "Noch nie hatte sie erlebt, das Snape von Dumbledore angehalten wurde, sich zu benehmen! Es war wirklich schön, sich das nun mit anzuschauen. Wieder besser gelaunt griff sie nach einer Brotschreibe in dem Moment, als auch Snape nach der selbigen Griff. Kurz berührten sich ihre Hände und beide schellten zurück, als ob sie vom Blitz getroffen worden wären.  
  
Unschlüssig sahen sie sich kurz in die Augen und Hermine fragte sich plötzlich, ob sie mit Snape jemals Körperkontakt gehabt hatte. Sie konnte und wollte sich an so etwas auch nicht erinnern. Severus Snape sah, das ihre Augen angriffslustig aufgeblitzt waren. Hermine beobachtete ihn genau und griff noch einmal vorsichtig in den Brotkorb, immer darauf bedacht, das nicht auch Snape noch einmal hineingriff. Als sie endlich eine Brotschreibe ergriffen hatte, bestrich sie diese mit Butter und biss herzhaft hinein.  
  
Er tat es ihr gleich und eine Weile herrschte Stille im umfunktionieren Lehrerzimmer, da alle fünf am Essen waren.  
  
Severus lehnte sich etwas zurück und begann Hermine zu mustern. Er wollte es eigentlich nicht, doch er musste sich eingestehen, das sie wirklich hübsch war. Er dachte an die Schülerin Hermine zurück und er erinnerte sich, das sie auch im letzten Schuljahr schon recht nett anzusehen war. "Was denkst du da bloß, Severus?" fragte er sich zweifelnd und wand sich wieder seinem Essen zu.  
  
Hermine hielt die Stille nicht mehr aus und erhob ihre Stimme. "Professor Dumbledore, ist die Eulerei im Moment geöffnet? Ich muss einen Brief wegschicken!"  
  
"Natürlich, Miss Granger! Es sind immer ein paar Eulen da, die gerne Ihre Post wegbringen!" er lächelte sein gütiges Lächeln und Hermine dankte, entschuldigte sich und erhob sich. Sie hielt Snapes prüfenden Blick nicht mehr aus. "Warum schaut der Kerl mich so komisch an?"  
  
"Kommen Sie bitte hinterher noch einmal in mein Büro, ich werde Sie dann zu Ihren Gemächern führen!" Sie nickte Dumbledore kurz zu, griff nach ihrer Tasche, in der der Brief verstaut war und verließ den Raum.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Nachdem sie den Brief an eine Eule gebunden hatte, blicke sie dieser noch hinterher. Sie hoffte sehr, das "Shadow" ihr schnell antworten würde. Anders würde es sie hier, mit diesem Ekel Snape nicht aushalten.  
  
Sie drehte sich um und kam am Astronomie-Turm vorbei. Wie lange war sie dort schon nicht mehr gewesen? Sie öffnete die Tür und schlüpfte hinein. Es war schon ziemlich spät und die Abendsonne flutete den Raum in ein goldenes Licht. Hermine trat an eines der Fenster und überblickte die hüglige Landschaft Hogwarts.  
  
"Es ist wirklich sehr schön hier!" seufzte sie leise. "Und es wäre noch schöner", fügte sie im Geiste hinzu, "wenn Snape umgänglicher wäre!"  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie eine tiefe Stimme hinter sich vernahm.  
  
"Na, vermissen Sie Weasley so sehr, das sie ihm gleich schreiben mussten?"  
  
Es war Snape. Sie lief auf ihn zu, blickte ihn sauer an und baute sich vor ihm auf, soweit das mit ihren Ein Meter Neunundsechzig ging.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht", antwortete Hermine kalt, "dass sie das IRGEND etwas angeht, Professor Snape!" Sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut, hob ihre Hände und drückte Snape wütend zur Seite.  
  
Mit einem: "Sie stehen mir im Weg!" drückte sie sich an ihm Vorbei und rauschte nach unten.  
  
Severus starrte ihr verdattert hinterher. Noch nie hatte ihm jemand so kontra geboten wie Miss Granger! Seltsamerweise war er gar nicht mehr so verstimmt, er fand, das diese Konkurrenz sicher sehr interessant werden würde!  
  
Er war sehr gespannt, wie das kommende Schuljahr ablaufen würde.  
  
  
  
So, das war's erst mal wieder! Hoffe es hat euch gefallen? 


	3. Der Pate

3. Der Pate  
  
Hermine erreichte ihre Gemächer und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Hatte sie wirklich gerade Snape so angefaucht? "Du bist ganz schön mutig!" murmelte sie vor sich hin und ging zu ihrem Gepäck um es auszupacken.  
  
Plötzlich wurde sie unendlich müde und beschloss, schlafen zu gehen, so viele neue, alten Eindrücke waren auf sie eingestürzt. Sie schlüpfte aus ihrer Kleidung, ging rasch in ihr kleines Bad und machte sich Bettfertig.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Nachdem sie am nächsten Morgen ausgiebig gefrühstückt hatte, beschloss sie, wie früher, das Schloss zu erkunden.  
  
Es war seltsam, nun ohne Ron und Harry hier zusein. Während ihres Studiums hatte sie die beiden zwar auch vermisst, aber dort war sie auch an einem anderen Ort gewesen, aber hier, hier erinnerte jedes Eck an ihre Abenteuer, die sie damals gemeinsam durchstanden hatten. Sie seufzte leise auf, griff in ihrem Umhang und fühlte die Briefe. Sie lief gerade um ein Eck, als Snape ihr von der anderen Seite entgegen kam. Er erblickte sie, blieb vor ihr Stehen und sah sie herausfordernd an. Hermine fühlte sich äußerst unwohl in ihrer Haut. Denn Snape musterte sie nun unverhohlen von oben bis unten und sie fühlte sich unter seinem Blick fast bloßgestellt.  
  
Er hob seine Augenbraue an und sagte leise: "Nun, Miss Granger, wo geht's denn hin? Zur Bibliothek? Den Wissensdurst stillen?"  
  
Professor Snape, ich hatte keineswegs vor, in die Bibliothek zu gehen und wenn dem so wäre, würde es sie überhaupt nichts angehen! Ich wollte ein wenig Spazieren gehen!"  
  
Warum sie ihm das erzählte, wusste Hermine auch nicht so genau, sie wollte sich einfach verteidigen und ihr wurde klar, das Snape sie wieder wie eine Schülerin behandelte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und starrte ihn kalt an.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte!" sie drehte sich um und wollte einen anderen Weg einschlagen, als Snape nach ihrem Arm griff und sie zurückhielt.  
  
"Lassen Sie mich los!" fauchte sie ihn empört an. Doch Snape achtete nicht sonderlich auf sie.  
  
"Ich werde Sie genau im Auge behalten, Miss Granger! Ich bin wirklich sehr gespannt, wie Sie sich im Unterricht anstellen!"  
  
"Bestimmt besser als SIE! Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen habe ich ein Gespür dafür, wie man mit Menschen umgehen muss! Leider fehlt Ihnen ja das nötige Feingefühl für so etwas!"  
  
Sie schluckte. Snape starrte Sie wütend an, sagte jedoch nichts. Anscheinend hatte es ihm tatsächlich die Sprache verschlagen!  
  
Abrupt ließ er wieder von ihr ab und trat rasch einen Schritt zurück, nachdem er selbst gemerkt hatte, das er ihr zu nah gekommen war.  
  
Beide schenkten sich noch einmal hasserfüllte Blicke und Hermine verließ auf den schnellsten Weg den Flur und Snape.  
  
Als sie einen stillen Platz gefunden hatte, ließ sie sich nieder und griff nach den Briefen von Shadow. Nachdem sie einige gelesen hatte, verspürte Hermine eine tiefe Sehnsucht und wünschte sich nur noch mehr, ihn kennen zu lernen.  
  
Sie hatte eine Feder und Papier bei sich und schrieb ihm mal wieder. Dieser Fremde war irgendwie der einzige, der sie Trösten konnte.  
  
".. ich befinde mich hier an einem Ort, den ich eigentlich sehr mag, nur leider bin ich von Menschen umgeben, die mir das Leben hier zur Hölle machen! Ich frage mich wirklich, wie lange ich das aushalten werde! Einzigst Deine Briefe sind mir ein Trost!"  
  
Zwar hatte Hermine erst am Abend vorher einen Brief weggeschickt, aber sie musste sich einfach ihren Frust von der Seele schreiben!  
  
Sie machte den Brief versandfertig und blieb noch eine Weile am See sitzen. Am Waldrand erblickte sie Hagrids Hütte. Er stand davor und hackte gerade Holz. Sie stand auf und lief langsam auf ihn zu.  
  
"Hallo Minchen! Na, wie geht es Dir?"  
  
"Ganz gut! Ich hatte nur gerade ein wenig Ärger mit Snape!"  
  
Hagrid runzelte die Stirn und sah zu ihr hinunter.  
  
"Tja, Hermine, er hat halt so gehofft, das er endlich mal das Fach unterrichten darf! Er ist enttäuscht!"  
  
Hermine seufzte. "Und das zeigt er nur zu deutlich!"  
  
"Du bekommst das schon hin!" Er klopfte mit seiner Schaufelhand auf Hermines Schulter und widmete sich wieder dem Holz.  
  
Hermine stand auf und seufzte. Wir sehen uns später, Hagrid, beim Abendessen!"  
  
Langsam lief sie wieder Richtung Schloss und nach oben, in die Eulerei. Sie wollte gleich den Brief wegschicken.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Als sie die Eulerei betrat, stand jedoch schon eine andere Person da, die gerade einer Eule hinterher blickte. Hermine wollte sich unbemerkt zurückziehen, aber in diesem Moment drehte Snape sich um.  
  
"Was machen Sie denn schon wieder hier?" fuhr er sie an. Er fühlte sich irgendwie ertappt. "Wahrscheinlich genau das selbe wie Sie, Professor Snape! Was sollte ich sonst in einer Eulerei suchen?" sie sah ihm stur in die Augen und lief an ihm vorbei.  
  
Eine kleine Eule kam angeflogen und bot ihr freudig an, ihren Brief wegzubringen. Hermine spürte Snapes bohrenden Blick im Nacken und war sich unsicher, ob sie ihren Brief nun wegschicken sollte. Allerdings sah sie nicht ein, sich von ihm verunsichern zu lassen und griff in ihre Umhangtasche, nach dem Brief. Sie lief mit der Eule auf dem Arm direkt ans Fenster und gab ihr erst den Brief, als sie sicher war, das Snape keinen Blick auf diesen werfen konnte. Rasch stupste sie die Eule an, damit sie davon flog.  
  
Sie atmete tief ein und drehte sich um. Snape war verschwunden.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Eine Woche später trafen die Schüler ein und das große Festbankett mit der Verteilung der neuen Schüler begann. Hermine und Snape hatten seit ihrer letzten Begegnung peinlichst genau darauf geachtet, sich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Hermine war eh schon aufgeregt genug und wollte sich nicht noch mehr Stress, als sie sowieso schon mit Snape hatte, antun.  
  
Nachdem alle Schüler auf die Häuser verteilt worden waren, erhob sich Dumbledore für eine kleine Rede.  
  
"Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Kollegen! Ich freue mich, Euch alle wieder in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen! Zu meiner Freude kann ich verkünden, das wir eine neue Lehrerin im Fach "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" haben! Es ist Miss Hermine Granger. Bitte heißt Eure neue Lehrerin herzlich Willkommen!"  
  
Der ganze Saal applaudierte, besonders der Gryffindor-Tisch, die natürlich viel von Hermine gehört hatten. Jeder wusste, das sie mit dem berühmten Harry Potter zusammen auf der Schule gewesen war.  
  
"Außerdem", erhob der Schuldirektor wieder seine Stimme, "führen wir für unsere neuen Lehrer etwas neues ein, einen "Paten!" Verwundert sah Hermine Dumbledore an. "Einen Paten?" dachte sie. "Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts!"  
  
"Und Ihr Pate, Miss Granger, ist Professor Snape!"  
  
Wie aus der Pistole geschossen riefen Snape und Hermine: "Was?"  
  
Severus verzog genervt sein Gesicht, Hermine starrte den Direktor einfach nur entgeistert an. Sie fing sich wieder. Vor der versammelten Schule wollte sie sich nicht zu dem Thema äußern. Snape anscheinend auch nicht. Da er wieder still war.  
  
Mit zittrigen Knien setzte sie sich wieder und wand sich zu Snape, der auch noch ausgerechnet neben ihr saß. Genervt fixierte er die andere Seite der Halle, um ja nicht zu ihr hinschauen zu müssen.  
  
Dumbledore klatschte zwischenzeitlich in die Hände und rief: "Lasst das Festmahl beginnen!"  
  
Vor ihnen füllte sich die Tafel mit dem Essen. Doch Hermine hatte keinen Hunger mehr.  
  
"Was meint er nur mit dem Paten? Ich werde nach dem Essen sofort mit Dumbledore reden!"  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie plötzlich die tiefe Stimme Snapes vernahm. "Das war doch hoffentlich nicht Ihre Idee?" zischte er ihr zu.  
  
Hermine griff nun doch nach einem Stück Brot und drehte sich langsam zu Snape um. "Was denken Sie von mir? Ich bin froh, wenn ich Sie nicht sehen muss!"  
  
"Da haben wir doch glatt eine Gemeinsamkeit!" murmelte Severus verächtlich.  
  
Hermine biss in ihr Brot und hoffte nur, das dass Essen schnell fertig sein würde!  
  
@@@@@  
  
Nach der Feier führte Hermines erster Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Sie sprach das Passwort und betrat die Treppe, die sie zu seinem Büro trug. Sie klopfte kurz und stürzte, nachdem Dumbledore laut und vernehmlich "Herein" gerufen hatte, in sein Büro.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, da sind sie ja schon!"  
  
Hermine konnte nicht viel erwidern, da sich hinter ihr wieder die Tür öffnete und Snape wutentbrannt hereingestürzt kam.  
  
"Severus!" sagte der alte Zauberer in einem leicht amüsanten Ton, da die Gesichter von Hermine und Severus Bände sprachen.  
  
"Was soll diese bescheuerte Idee mit dem Paten, Direktor?" knurrte Severus mit kalter Stimme.  
  
Hermine hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und fügte hinzu: "Ich kenne mich hier zu genüge aus, ich brauche keinen Paten und erst recht nicht Professor Snape!"  
  
"Na, na!" sagte Dumbledore. "Jetzt beruhigen sie sich mal wieder! Alle beide! Sicher kennen Sie schon Hogwarts, aber sie kennen es nicht als Lehrerin, Miss Granger. Vielleicht kann Ihnen Professor Snape ja einige nützlichen Tipps geben, was den Unterricht angeht!"  
  
Dumbledore war die Idee mit dem Paten gekommen, da er mitbekommen hatte, das sie die beiden überhaupt nicht gut verstanden. Er wollte über diesen Weg erreichen, das sie ein besseres Verhältnis zueinander bekommen würden.  
  
"Ich glaube kaum, das mir Professor Snape irgendwie behilflich sein kann! Das werde ich gerade noch selbst hinbekommen!"  
  
"Und ich habe auch nicht den Wunsch, Ihnen irgendwie zur Hilfe zu kommen, Miss Granger!" antwortete Severus sauer. "Bitte, mäßigen Sie sich!" entfuhr es Dumbledore nun etwas strenger. "Alle beide!" Ich möchte, das Sie sich einmal die Woche treffen und die wichtigsten Sachen miteinander besprechen! Am besten Donnerstag Abends, da ist die Woche dann schon fast um und Sie werden sich sicher etwas zu erzählen haben! Sie können jetzt gehen und ich dulde keinen Wiederspruch!"  
  
Er hatte gesehen, wie Snape und Hermine beide gleichzeitig angesetzt hatten zu protestieren.  
  
"Ich wünsche einen schönen Abend!"  
  
Verstimmt verließen Severus und Hermine das Büro. Als sie unten angekommen waren, warfen sie sich noch einmal einen äußerst kalten Blick zu.  
  
"Und nun?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig.  
  
"Was und nun?"  
  
"Dumbledore wird wissen, wenn wir uns nicht treffen, also müssen wir uns wohl am Donnerstag treffen!"  
  
"Das werden wir ja noch sehen!" knurrte Severus und drehte sich um. Mit wehendem Umhang, einer Fledermaus gleichend, lief er in die andere Richtung und aus Hermines Blickfeld.  
  
Sie seufzte. Sie freute sich ganz und gar nicht auf Donnerstag. Nein, überhaupt nicht!  
  
"Das Schuljahr beginnt ja wirklich toll!" murmelte Hermine leise vor sich hin und ging in ihre Gemächer.  
  
Sie war gespannt wie es weiter gehen würde und hoffte sehr, das nicht alles so schrecklich sein würde wie Snape. 


	4. Anfeindungen

4. Anfeindungen  
  
Am darauffolgenden Donnerstag bekamen jeweils Hermine sowie auch Severus einen Brief von Dumbledore. Entsetzt las Hermine in der Pause die Zeilen:  
  
Liebe Miss Granger,  
  
für Ihr Gespräch heute Abend mit Professor Snape habe ich Ihnen um neunzehn Uhr das kleine Besprechungszimmer neben dem Lehrerzimmer reserviert!  
  
Hochachtungsvoll  
  
A.D.  
  
"Na, toll! Warum macht Dumbledore so was? Ich komme hier gut ohne die Hilfe von Snape zurecht!" sauer zerknüllte sie das Pergament und warf es in den Kamin. Ihr war richtig übel, wenn sie an den bevorstehenden Abend dachte.  
  
Auch Severus las angewidert die Zeilen des Direktors und warf den Brief ebenfalls ins Feuer.  
  
@@@@  
  
Kurz nach neunzehn Uhr betrat Hermine den kleinen Raum. Zu ihrer Verwunderung war Snape schon da. Er hob seinen Kopf und strafte sie mit einem abwertenden Blick.  
  
"Auch schon da, Miss Granger?" fragte er giftig. "Seien Sie froh, das ich nicht mehr Ihr Lehrer bin! Das hätte Sie gleich wieder Punkte für Gryffindor gekostet!"  
  
"Natürlich", antwortete Hermine kalt, "ein anderes Argument als "Punkteabzug" haben Sie auch nicht, Professor Snape, nicht wahr?!"  
  
Sie hatte sich gegenüber von ihm niedergelassen, während er aufgesprungen war und sich wütend über den Tisch beugte. Nun waren sie sich gefährlich nahe und starrten sich giftig in die Augen.  
  
"Ich habe nicht sonderlich Lust, meine wertvolle Zeit mit IHNEN zu verschwenden!" brüllte er sie nun an.  
  
Nun war auch sie wieder aufgesprungen und beugte sich in seine Richtung.  
  
"Gut, gut!" antwortete sie aufgebracht zurück. "Stellen Sie sich vor, ich auch NICHT! Von mir aus könnte dieses Treffen gerne ausfallen, allerdings hat Dumbledore befohlen und dem können wir uns wohl kaum entziehen!"  
  
"Es gibt kein WIR!" brüllte er aufgebracht zurück.  
  
Wieder starrten sie sich in die Augen und Hermine schluckte kurz, als sie bemerkte, wie nah er ihr doch war. Entsetzt wichen beide zurück und setzten sich verunsichert hin.  
  
"Also, wir müssen irgendwie diese Stunde hinter uns bringen!" antwortete Hermine wütend. "Deshalb schlage ich vor, wir beschäftigen uns währenddessen mit etwas anderem, damit die Zeit vergeht!"  
  
Hermine zog sich auf ihrem Platz zurück und griff nach ihrer Ledermappe, in dem der letzte Brief von "Shadow" steckte.  
  
Sie öffnete die Mappe, immer schön bedacht, das Snape nichts sehen konnte. Auch er hatte eine Mappe geöffnet und griff nun nach einer Feder. Anscheinend wollte auch er etwas schreiben.  
  
Sie reckte ein wenig ihren Hals, weil sie doch neugierig war, was er da wohl schrieb!? Doch auch Snape hatte seine Unterlagen gut verdeckt und sah nach oben, als er ihren Blick auf sich spürte.  
  
"Können Sie nicht woanders hin schauen, Sie neugieriges Ding?" ertappt blickte Hermine nach unten und fragte sich, ob sie hier, in dieser Atmosphäre überhaupt etwas an ihren Brieffreund schreiben konnte.  
  
Auch Severus starrte einen Moment auf das Pergament. Die anonyme Schreiberin hatte geschrieben, das sie von einem unmöglichen Menschen tyrannisiert würde.  
  
"Behandle ich Miss Granger nicht genau so?" fragte er sich im stillen und fixierte sie aus den Augenwinkeln.  
  
Anscheinend hatte sie nun alles um sich herum vergessen. Ihr Haar war nach vorne gefallen uns sie beugte sich, eifrig schreibend über das Pergament.  
  
"Ach, Blödsinn!" dachte er und wand sich wieder den Pergament zu. Er wollte seiner "Seelenfreundin" einen netten Brief schreiben.  
  
Einige Zeit blieb es wirklich still in dem kleinen Raum. Nur das Kratzen der Federn war zu hören. Irgendwann hatte Hermine mit ihrem Brief geendet und schloss ihre Mappe. Sie lehnte sich zurück und begann vorsichtig, Snape zu begutachten.  
  
Sie fragte sich, ob er auch anders sein konnte, als so giftig, wie er immer zu ihr war. Sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen! "Wie er wohl wäre, wenn er nett wäre?" fragte sie sich plötzlich und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über ihre eigenen Gedanken. Das Wort NETT kam mit Sicherheit nicht in seinem Wortschatz vor!  
  
Nachdenklich biss sie auf ihre Unterlippe. Sie fand es irgendwie faszinierend, ihn zu beobachten, wie er sich da so intensiv mit seinen Schriften beschäftigte. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, das er seine Feder abgelegt hatte.  
  
"Macht es Ihnen Spaß, mich so anzustarren, Miss Granger?" fauchte er sie laut an, sodass sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte.  
  
"Öhm .. Ähhhh...!" Hermine hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. "Ich, ich glaube, ich gehe dann mal!" ohne auf seine Worte einzugehen, stand sie auf und lief, ohne ihn noch weiter zu beachten, aus dem Raum.  
  
Vor der Tür angekommen atmete sie erst einmal tief durch. Dieser Kerl würde sie wirklich noch wahnsinnig machen. Als Lehrer war er schon schrecklich gewesen, aber als Kollege war er UNERTRÄGLICH!  
  
Sie seufzte und lief in die Eulerei uns sendete sofort den Brief weg.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Severus hatte ebenfalls durchgeatmet, nachdem die Granger verschwunden war.  
  
"Sie ist wirklich schlimmer als früher! Als Schülerin war sie schon ein graus und jetzt?" Er stand langsam auf und ging in seine Gemächer. Er wollte endlich seine Ruhe haben. In die Eulerei wollt er erst später gehen, er hatte nicht noch einmal Lust, Hermine schon wieder dort zu treffen.  
  
Sie sahen sich erst wieder am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück.  
  
"Miss Granger!" ertönte Dumbledores Stimme. "Hat Ihr Treffen mit Prof. Snape gestern geholfen ihre Kommunikation zu verbessern?"  
  
"Wenn sie mich ehrlich fragen, Professor, zwischen Snape und mir gab es noch nie eine ordentliche Kommunikation und ich glaube auch nicht, das diese irgendwann stattfinden wird!" ihre Worte hatten wütender geklungen als sie wollte und Dumbledore war mehr als erstaunt über ihren Gefühlsausbruch.  
  
Bevor er noch irgend etwas erwidern konnte, ging hinter ihnen die Tür auf und Snape kam hereingerauscht.  
  
"Ah, Severus!" rief Dumbledore. Er fand es irgendwie amüsant, wie die beiden sich angifteten. "Wie war denn ihr gestriger Abend?" auf diese Frage hin wurde er nur mit einem bitterbösen Blick Severus´ belohnt.  
  
"Ich sehe schon, Sie beiden haben sich ja wirklich gut verstanden!" sagte er leicht schelmisch. "Nun gut, wollen wir doch erst einmal Essen!" sprachs und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück.  
  
Hermine versuchte etwas von Snape abzurücken. Sie fand seine Präsenz in ihrer Gegenwart in letzter Zeit doch zu erdrückend. Als sie gerade begonnen hatte ihr Frühstück zu essen, kam eine Eule angeflogen. Sie landete genau vor ihrem Platz.  
  
Ihr Blick ging zum Schnabel der Eule. Eindeutig ein Brief von "Shadow"! Snape durfte das auf keinen Fall sehen! Hastig entriss Hermine der Eule den Brief und stopfte ihn in ihre Umhang-Tasche.  
  
"Mal wieder Post vom Liebsten?" fragte Snape im bissigen Ton.  
  
"Das geht Sie, wie immer, nichts an!" fauchte Hermine zurück und stand auf. Sie hatte gerade die Seitentür geöffnet um aus der Halle zu gehen, als wieder eine Eule an den Lehrertisch geflattert kam und sich, zu aller Verwunderung, vor Snape niederließ.  
  
"Muss die unbedingt jetzt kommen?" fragte er sich entnervt und griff sich den Brief genauso heftig wie Hermine und ließ ihn verschwinden. Als er nach oben sah, bemerkte er, wie Hermine ihn mit fragendem Blick kurz musterte und dann durch die Tür verschwand.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Hermine hatte nicht mehr die Zeit gehabt, Shadows Brief zu lesen, da der Unterricht begann. Sie unterrichtete an diesem Morgen die Drittklässler Gryffindor/Slytherin. Damals wie heute eine schwierige Konstellation. Anscheinend gab es in jedem Jahrgang einen Malfoy, nur das er nun Prescott hieß.  
  
Dieser hatte eine so ätzende Bemerkung über die Gryffindors losgelassen, das sich selbst Hermine nicht zurückhalten konnte und ihm fünf Punkte abzog.  
  
"Das sage ich Professor Snape!" motzte der Schüler sie an.  
  
"Das werde ich ihm schon selbst sagen, Mister Prescott!" antwortete Hermine gelassen zurück.  
  
"Und nun schreibt bitte den Text ab, den ich Euch an die Tafel geschrieben habe!" Sie wollte sich nicht von einem Slytherin provozieren lassen. Der Anführer der Slytherins war schon Provokation genug!  
  
Sie ließ sich auf ihrem Platz nieder, ließ kurz den Blick in die schreibende Menge schweifen und griff nach dem Brief.  
  
Erstaunt las sie "Shadows" Zeilen:  
  
".. wollen wir uns nicht einmal Treffen? Was hälst du von London? Im Leaky Cauldron?"  
  
"Treffen? Er will mich wirklich treffen!" mit klopfenden Herzen faltete sie wieder das Pergament zusammen. Jetzt würde Hermine erst einmal nachdenken müssen, was sie ihm zurück schrieb.  
  
  
  
Anmerkung: Hoffe, es hat gefallen!? Fortsetzung folgt.. muss mich jetzt mal wieder "Der Austauschschülerin" widmen!! 


	5. Blind Date Rendezvous

5. Blind Date/Rendezvous  
  
Hermine und Snape sahen sich erst wieder am Abend, auf dem Weg zum Abendessen. Severus fing sie im Gang ab.  
  
Aus seinen schwarzen Augen starrte er sie wütend an und sie fühlte sich wieder an früher zurückversetzt, als sie noch seine Schülerin war. Aber irgendwie kam zu der Angst, die er immer noch in ihr schüren konnte, ein seltsames Gefühl hinzu, irgendwie fand sie seine dunklen Augen, die anscheinend in ihre Seele blicken konnten, faszinierend.  
  
Sie verfluchte sich selbst innerlich. `Snape ist - und war widerlich, wie kann ich dann plötzlich seine Augen interessant finden?´ dachte sie und sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Miss Granger!" erhob er wieder einmal seine dunkle Stimme. "Ich dachte, sie finden die Methode, Punkte abzuziehen, sei unqualifiziert? Sagten Sie nicht so etwas in der Art gestern zu mir?" Hermine hatte den Punktabzug für Prescott total vergessen, weil sie so mit dem Unterricht beschäftigt war. Nun fiel es ihr wieder Siedendheiß ein.  
  
"Nun, Professor Snape!" erwiderte sie kühl. "Mister Prescott hat es nicht anders verdient und gegen die Slytherins kommt man ja - dank Ihrer Erziehungsmethoden - leider nicht anders an!" ihr Herz raste. Sie war sich sicher, das sie zu weit gegangen war.  
  
"Was sagten Sie da gerade?" fragte Snape gefährlich leise. Er griff nach Hermines Arm, stieß die Tür, neben der sie standen auf und schob sie hinein.  
  
"Was soll das?" fragte sie leicht panisch.  
  
"Ich habe keine Lust, das die Schüler unseren Eklat mitbekommen!" fauchte er. "Ich will mich nicht wegen diesen dämlichen Streitereien mit Ihnen vor meinen Schülern lächerlich machen!"  
  
Inzwischen hatte er Hermine an die kühle Wand gedrückt. Seine Hände lagen auf ihren Schultern.  
  
`Ich müsste eigentlich Angst haben!´ dachte sie. `Aber eigentlich finde ich es nur total aufregend, von ihm ..!´ sie dachte den Gedanken nicht mehr weiter, es war einfach zu verrückt. Das war schließlich Snape, der im Moment auch mal wieder den Snape der schlimmsten Sorte zeigte!  
  
Sie versuchte sich zu sammeln um ihm antworten zu können. Doch sie bekam nur ein heißeres Flüstern heraus. Ihr Herz raste. "Der einzige, der sich hier wohl lächerlich macht, sind Sie ...!" Hermine konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen, es schien ihr, als ob die Stimmung zwischen ihnen plötzlich in ein seltsames Knistern umgewandelt hatte.  
  
Auch Severus spürte diese seltsame Veränderung. Er starrte zu Hermine hinab. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum gerade sie ihn immer so reizte. Er wusste auch nicht, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, sie nun in den kleinen Raum zu ziehen. Er wusste nur, das er Hermine Granger plötzlich mit anderen Augen sah. Er sah plötzlich nicht mehr die Schülerin Granger vor sich, er sah eine wunderhübsche, junge Frau. Er spürte unter seinen Händen, wie sie schwer Atmete.  
  
`Was geht hier nur vor?' fragte er sich entsetzt. In diesem Moment hatte er nur den Wunsch, sie mehr zu berühren.  
  
Er umklammerte fest Hermines Schultern und beide schluckten. In Hermines Kopf fuhren die Gedanken Achterbahn. Sie dachte an Shadow. Er war es, den sie wollte, Shadow! Snape hatte nichts in ihren Gedanken zu suchen, absolut nichts.  
  
Sie starrte ihm immer noch in die Augen, die auf sie eine fast hypnotische Wirkung hatten. Alles andere um sie herum war verschwommen. Sie versuchte wieder ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und flüsterte matt:  
  
"Würden Sie mich bitte loslassen, Professor Snape?"  
  
Der seltsame Bann, der zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, war gebrochen und Snape trat zurück, warf ihr wieder den typischen "Snape-Blick" zu und er flüsterte nur gefährlich leise: "Bleiben Sie mir einfach fern!" dann drehte sich Severus um und verließ mit wehendem Umhang den Raum.  
  
Hermine lehnte sich wieder zurück an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie sehr sie doch zitterte. Was hatte das bloß gesollt? Ihr war der Hunger gründlich vergangen und sie verließ ebenfalls den Raum und ging langsam zu ihren Gemächern.  
  
Dort angekommen, setzte sie sich sofort hin und schrieb an "Shadow" das sie sich gerne mit ihm treffen würde und schlug ihm als Datum den übernächsten Samstag im Leaky Cauldron vor.  
  
Später stand sie wieder da und blickte der Eule hinterher. Sie würde Shadow treffen! Sie hoffte sehr, das sie mit der Vorfreude darauf Snape aus ihrem Gedächtnis verjagte.  
  
@@@@  
  
Hermine versuchte ihm so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen. Erst recht nach dieser seltsamen Stimmung, die zwischen ihnen in dem kleinen Zimmer geherrscht hatte.  
  
Sie schüttelte sich kurz, als sie merkte, das sie bei dem Gedanken an seine Berührungen Gänsehaut bekam. Sie saß gerade an ihrem kleinen Schreibtisch als eine Eule mit einem Brief im Schnabel angeflogen kam.  
  
Ihr Herz klopfte schneller als sie sah, das er von "Shadow" war. Rasch entwandt sie den Brief der Eule und riss ihn ungeduldig auf.  
  
  
  
Liebe Seelenfreundin,  
  
ich freue mich sehr, Dich endlich kennen zu lernen! Treffen wir uns doch am Samstag um 16 Uhr im Leaky Cauldron! Wie wäre es, wenn wir als Erkennungszeichen beide den Tagespropheten bei uns tragen?  
  
Bis dahin! In freudiger Erwartung, Shadow  
  
Mit klopfenden Herzen saß Hermine einen Moment da. Sie war so gespannt wie Shadow wohl war! Hastig stand sie auf und lief zu Dumbledores Büro.  
  
"Nussecke" sprach sie unterhalb seines Büros das Passwort und stellte sich auf die steinerne Treppe, die sie zu den Räumen des Direktors hochtrug. Hermine klopfte an der Tür und trat, nachdem Dumbledore "Herein" gerufen hatte, in den Raum.  
  
"Guten Tag, Professor!"  
  
"Guten Tag, Miss Granger! Was kann ich für sie tun?"  
  
"Ich wollte mich erkundigen, ob es möglich wäre, das ich am Wochenende nach London reise? Ich habe einige Dinge in der Winkelgasse zu erledigen!"  
  
"Natürlich, fahren Sie ruhig! Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Vergnügen in London!" er lächelte sie sanft an. "Sie sind noch jung, Miss Granger! Genießen sie ein wenig ihre Jugend und gehen sie am Wochenende schön aus! Ich habe gehört, das es in Muggel-London einige netten Ecken geben muss!" Dumbledore zwinkerte Hermine schelmisch zu.  
  
Hermine errötete ein wenig. "Aber Professor Dumbledore!" murmelte sie leicht verlegen. "Was denken Sie von mir?"  
  
"Ach, wir bieten den Leuten hier eigentlich gar nichts!" sagte der alte Zauberer nachdenklich. "Vielleicht sollten wir mal wieder eine Feier veranstalten! Eine Sommerparty! So etwas in der Art wie die Valentinsparty damals - erinnern Sie sich, Miss Granger? Das hatte doch Professor Lockhart eingeführt!"  
  
Und ob sich Hermine an ihr zweites Schuljahr erinnerte! Mit grauen dachte sie an ihre naive Schwärmerei für Gilderoy Lockhart. Sie versuchte, nicht noch röter zu werden und erwiderte: "Gute Idee! Da freuen sich die Schüler sicher sehr!"  
  
"Darf ich Ihnen dann die Organisation übertragen?" fragte er sie.  
  
Hermine nickte. "Gerne! Ich gehe dann mal wieder!"  
  
Viel Spaß in London!" rief Dumbledore ihr noch hinterher, als sie sein Büro verließ.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Rasch trat sie wieder auf die Treppe und stolperte, unten angekommen, direkt in Snape hinein, der anscheinend ebenfalls zu Dumbledore wollte.  
  
"Können Sie nicht aufpassen, sie Trampel!" fauchte Severus sie an.  
  
Hermine, freudig nachdenkend über das bevorstehende Wochenende hatte nicht auf die Umgebung geachtet und prallte nun heftig zurück. Sie wollte sich nicht von ihm verunsichern lassen und was Snape konnte, konnte sie schon längst!  
  
"Mein Gott, es tut mir leid! Entschuldigen Sie, das ich von da oben nicht gesehen habe, das SIE gerade hier stehen!" gab Hermine schnippisch zurück. "Das nächste Mal zaubere ich mir Harrys "Karte des Herumtreibers" her, damit ich rechtzeitig sehe, wo sie sind, damit ich einen großen Bogen um sie herum machen kann!"  
  
"Sie sind wirklich eine unmögliche Person!" Severus fuhr sich genervt mit den Händen durch sein schwarzes Haar und fixierte sie wieder mit seinen dunklen Augen. Stur blickten sie sich wieder in die Augen und Hermine bekam wieder dieses mulmige Gefühl wie vor kurzem, in dem kleinen Zimmer. Rasch wand sie ihren Blick ab, verzog ihre Lippen und rauschte an Severus vorbei.  
  
Sie hatte noch einiges zu erledigen. Es war schon Donnerstag und am Samstag schon würde sie "Shadow" sehen! Hermine betrat ihre Gemächer und öffnete ihren Kleiderschrank. Sie wollte schauen, was sie am Samstag anziehen könnte. Zu ihrem aufregenden "Blind Date" mit Shadow.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
"So, Sie müssen auch nach London?" sprach Dumbledore amüsiert.  
  
"Warum auch?" verwundert Blickte Severus ihn an.  
  
"Och, nur so, ich habe nur vorhin mit jemanden gesprochen, der auch nach London muss!"  
  
"Aha!" antwortete Severus matt. ´Hoffentlich ist es nicht die Granger! Ich habe keine Lust, von der bei einem Rendezvous erwischt zu werden!` Severus runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und bekam kaum mit, was der Schuldirektor ihm alles erzählte.  
  
"Severus? Hören Sie mir zu?"  
  
"Wie?" er riss seinen Kopf nach oben und orientierte sich kurz. Diese Granger begann allmählich seine Gedanken zu beherrschen.  
  
"Eine Sommerparty! Wir werden in zwei Wochen eine Party veranstalten! Ist das keine gute Idee!"  
  
"Toll!" heuchelte Severus. Er würde dort eh nicht hingehen. Severus hatte genug. Er wollte sich endlich geistig und mental auf den kommenden Samstag vorbereiten.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, Direktor!" er nickte Dumbledore kurz zu und verlies dessen Büro.  
  
Dumbledore starrte noch einen Moment auf die Tür, die Snape mit einem Ruck zugeschlagen hatte. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, das die beiden sich auf der Winkelgasse treffen würden! Warum er das dachte, konnte er selbst nicht so recht erklären. Es betrübte ihn sehr, das sich die Beiden so angifteten. ´Vielleicht treffen sie sich ja, und sprechen sich mal ein wenig aus!` er seufzte und wand sich wieder seinen Papieren zu.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Der Samstag kam und jeder der Beiden reiste auf seine Art nach London. Severus benutzte das Flohpulver und Hermine den Hogwarts-Express. Sie hatte irgendwie das Bedürfnis mal wieder etwas Muggel-London einzuatmen. So verließ sie frühmorgens Hogwarts, während Snape erst gegen Mittag den Kamin benutzte um noch einige Dinge in der Winkelgasse zu erledigen.  
  
Hermine erreichte gegen dreizehn Uhr die Winkelgasse und schlenderte langsam zu Florish & Blotts. Sie liebte den alten Bücherladen. Sie betrat den Laden und sog erst einmal den Geruch der alten Bücher in sich auf und blätterte in einigen der Bücher, ohne jedoch nur ein Wort wahrzunehmen. Sie war viel zu aufgeregt. Nach einer Weile legte sie die Bücher zurück es hatte keinen Wert noch weiter darin zu blättern. Jedoch griff sie nach einem Tagespropheten und kaufte sich diesen. Schließlich war es ihr Erkennungsmerkmal.  
  
Mit klapprigen Beinen machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Leaky Cauldron. Als sie dort ankam, war sie eigentlich viel zu früh da. Ihr war es egal, so konnte sie wenigstens die Leute beobachten. Sie ließ sich in einer kleinen Nische nieder und legte die Zeitung sichtbar auf den Tisch. Nervös wischte sie sich ihre verschwitzten Hände unter dem Tisch an ihrem Rock ab. Es war ja auch wirklich aufregend!  
  
Sie bestellte ein Bier und wartete gespannt auf Shadow.  
  
@@@@  
  
Auch Severus lief zu Florish & Blotts und kaufte sich rasch einen Tagespropheten. Es war kurz vor vier. Nachdenklich stand er vor der Eingangstür und überlegte, ob er schon hineingehen sollte.  
  
Severus Snape drückte die Türklinke hinunter und betrat das Pub.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anmerkung: Haaaachhh ich bin wieder Fies!!! Ne!? Über Reviews freue ich mich, wie immer!!!! 


	6. Rendezvous Teil 2

6. Rendezvous Teil 2  
  
Nachdem Severus den Pub betreten hatte, mussten sich seine Augen erst einen Moment an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen. Er blinzelte kurz und blickte sich in dem gemütlichen Gastraum um.  
  
Zuerst erblickte er eine kleine, schrumplige Hexe, die ihm süffisant zuzwinkerte. Severus schüttelte sich. Zum Glück trug die Alte keinen Tagespropheten mit sich!  
  
Er war durch die Seitentür eingetreten und konnte sich so noch in Ruhe umschauen. Seine Augen suchten weiter die Tische ab und als sie eine kleine Nische erreichten, erstarrte er für einen Moment entsetzt.  
  
An dem Tisch saß Hermine Granger! Und vor ihr lag ein Tagesprophet. Severus schluckte. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Sein erster Impuls war, auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen und den Leaky Cauldron zu verlassen. Doch dann packte ihn die Neugierde und er griff in seine Umhangtasche und schob den Tagespropheten tiefer hinein. Hermine sollte ihn nicht sehen.  
  
'Dann ist Hermine also Seelenfreundin?' fragte er sich verwundert, fand es aber dann irgendwie beruhigend, das sie es war und nicht irgend eine andere Hexe. 'Aber warum? Ich hasse die Granger!' Und doch sah er sie plötzlich mit völlig anderen Augen.  
  
Er straffte die Schultern und lief langsam auf Hermine zu, die sich gerade umgeschaut hatte und nun auch ihn entdeckt hatte. Severus sah, wie ihr die Gesichtszüge entglitten und sie hektisch den Tagespropheten auf den Stuhl neben sich legte.  
  
Er blieb vor der kleinen Nische stehen und grinste sie zynisch an.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Hermine hatte die ganze Zeit auf die Haupt-Eingangstür gestarrt und immer wieder kamen Zauberer rein und jedes mal war sie froh, das sie keine Tagespropheten mit sich trugen. Sie seufzte kurz und drehte sich in die andere Richtung, da sie sich beobachtet fühlte. Entsetzt erblickte sie die Person, die sie anstarrte. Es war Severus Snape!  
  
Hastig griff sie nach der Zeitung und legte sie neben sich auf den Stuhl. Wenn Shadow wirklich noch kommen sollte, wollte sie nicht, dass er sie mit Snape sah!  
  
Dieser kam nun bedrohlich nahe an ihren Tisch und sah grinsend zu ihr hinab.  
  
"Wer hätte das Gedacht, dass wir uns hier treffen, Miss Granger!"  
  
"P-Professor Snape!?" flüsterte Hermine verdattert.  
  
Unaufgefordert setzte sich Snape auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber.  
  
Ich habe sie nicht gebeten, mir Gesellschaft zu leisten!" fuhr sie ihn kalt an und blickte nervös an Snape vorbei zur Eingangstür hin, die gerade wieder von einem Zauberer mittleren Alters geöffnet wurde und der nicht mal schlecht aussah. Zudem hielt er einen Tagespropheten in der Hand. Er hatte starke Ähnlichkeit mit Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
'Oh, nein!' fluchte sie innerlich. 'Wenn das nun Shadow ist? Und mich mit Snape hier sitzen sieht?' Der junge Mann beachtete sie allerdings überhaupt nicht, er suchte sich nur einen Tisch, ließ sich daran nieder und entfaltete seine Zeitung. Enttäuschung zeigte sich in Hermines Gesicht.  
  
"Na, kommt Ihre Verabredung nicht?" fragte Severus sie grinsend.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen, Professor Snape!" erwiderte sie spitz. Es war nun schon eine viertel Stunde vergangen und Shadow war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht.  
  
"Anscheinend warten Sie doch auf jemanden, Miss Granger! Oder warum starren Sie die ganze Zeit zur Tür hin?" Hermine ging nicht weiter auf ihn ein, sondern beugte sich über den Tisch in seine Richtung und flüsterte sauer:  
  
"Warum setzten Sie sich nicht wo anders hin? Es gibt hier noch mehr als genügend Tische, ich kann liebend gerne auf Sie verzichten!"  
  
"Warum denn immer so kalt, Miss Granger? In ihrer Gegenwart erfrieren ja sogar Eisbären! Sind sie zu allen Männern so kratzbürstig?"  
  
Hermine verzog genervt ihr Gesicht.  
  
"Ich denke mal, das mein Verhalten wohl eher an ihnen liegt! Ich wüsste nicht, was mich dazu veranlassen sollte, charmant zu Ihnen zu sein! Sie - Hermine hob ihre Hand hoch und deutete mit ausgestreckten Finger auf Severus - sind doch nur ein von Zynismus zerfressener, gefrusteter Professor!" sie atmete kurz durch und war irgendwie geschockt darüber, was sie ihm da gerade gesagt hatte. Es war wirklich hart. Aber hatte sie nicht recht?  
  
Severus starrte sie einen Moment verdutzt an. Ihre Worte trafen ihn tief in der Seele, da er wusste, das sie doch irgendwie recht hatte!  
  
Hermine schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. Es war wirklich gemein, was sie da gesagt hatte, auch wenn es Snape war, dem sie es gesagt hatte!  
  
Severus nickte nur schwach. "Das ist wohl mein Stichwort!" sagte er mit eiskalter Stimme und erhob sich langsam.  
  
"Ähh..." entfuhr es Hermine. Sie wollte sich irgendwie entschuldigen.  
  
"Vergessen Sie es, Miss Granger!" Noch einmal beugte sich Severus nach unten und war nun so nah vor ihrem Gesicht, das sich fast ihre Nasenspitzen berührten.  
  
"Wir sehen uns - wieder in der Schule!" Hermine schluckte und starrte in seine schwarzen Augen, die sie scharf ansahen und es schien ihr, das er bis in ihr innerstes schauen konnte. Ihr graute es so richtig vor der nächsten Begegnung mit Snape. Immer noch war mit seinem Gesicht nah vor ihr und wieder hatte sie dieses seltsame Gefühl in seiner Gegenwart. 'Was wird das alles hier?' fragte Sie sich verwundert.  
  
Auch Severus hatte die Veränderung wieder bemerkt und zog sich zurück, warf ihr noch einmal einen abschätzenden Blick zu, drehte sich mit seinem wehenden Umhang um und verließ das Leaky Cauldron, wie immer, mit laut zuschlagender Tür.  
  
Hermine starrte nur verdattert hinterher und erhob sich Minuten später, nachdem sie gezahlt hatte, ebenfalls.  
  
Traurig griff sie nach dem Tagespropheten und als sie wieder die Winkelgasse betrat, warf sie diesen traurig in die Mülltonne. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Es war alles so schief gelaufen. Zu erst erschien Shadow nicht und dann kam Snape, den sie dann so beleidigte, wie noch nie zuvor.  
  
Sie fuhr mit einer Hand über ihr Gesicht und wischte die Tränen weg. Sie wusste nicht, das Snape in einem dunklen Eck gestanden hatte und sie beobachtete. Er spürte, das es ihr sehr leid tat. War das ein Zeichen ihrer Seelenverwandtschaft?  
  
Severus blickte ihr traurig hinterher, wie sie mit hängenden Schultern die Winkelgasse verließ. Er hatte gedacht, das der Tag besser verlaufen würde. Er seufzte und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Dort würde er ja seine Seelenfreundin wieder sehen, nur dass sie es nicht wusste!  
  
'Das wird noch heftige Diskussionen mit sich ziehen!' dachte Severus und apparierte Augenblicklich nach Hause. 


	7. Annäherung

Anmerkung: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat.. hoffe, Euch gefällts!! Viel Spaß!  
  
  
  
  
  
7. Annäherung  
  
Hermine saß nachdenklich im Hogwarts-Express und ließ ihren Blick nach draußen schweifen. Sie war traurig, das Shadow nicht gekommen war. 'Warum muss denn gerade auch Snape dort auftauchen?' fragte sie sich zum wiederholten male und seufzte leise.  
  
Sie überlegte, wie sie sich nun weiter verhalten sollte. 'Soll ich "Shadow" überhaupt noch schreiben?' fragte sie sich nachdenklich. 'Er muss einen Grund dafür haben, dass er nicht gekommen ist! Soll er mir erst mal wieder schreiben!' dachte sie trotzig und lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Sie wollte sich jetzt nicht noch weiter mit dem Thema befassen.  
  
'Verschieben wir es doch auf Morgen, Morgen ist schließlich auch noch ein Tag!' dachte Hermine müde und wurde von dem schaukelnden Zug in den Schlaf gewiegt.  
  
@@@@  
  
Severus lief nervös in seinen Gemächern auf und ab. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Hermine ignorieren? Sie behandeln wie immer? Und was noch wichtiger war, wie sollte er sich als "Shadow" verhalten?  
  
Wenn er ihr keine Briefe mehr schreiben würde, dann würde es ihr sofort auffallen, das er Shadow war. Er würde seine Rolle also weiterspielen müssen. Aber war es überhaupt eine Rolle? In den Briefen war er doch er selbst gewesen, der sich einer anonymen Person geöffnet hatte, nur wusste er jetzt, wer diese Person war.  
  
Hermine wusste nicht, dass er es war, also würde er ihr bedenkenlos weiter schreiben können. Er ließ sich an seinem Schreibtisch nieder und griff nach Pergament und Feder.  
  
Liebe Seelenfreundin,  
  
bitte, verzeih, das ich nicht gekommen bin. Du hast mit Sicherheit lange gewartet! Aber ich war leider durch einen unglücklichen Umstand verhindert und konnte nicht zu dir!  
  
Schreibst du mir trotzdem noch?  
  
In sehnsuchtsvoller Erwartung,  
  
Shadow  
  
'Du Heuchler!' dachte Severus nachdenklich und las den Brief noch einmal. Komischerweise hatte er wieder dieses Herzklopfen, was er jedes Mal hatte, wenn er an sie schrieb und es hatte sich auch nichts daran geändert, im Gegenteil. Seit er wusste, das es Hermine war, die seine Briefe bekam, war er irgendwie sehr froh darüber. Auch wenn sie sich öffentlich ohne Ende zankten.  
  
Er steckte den Brief in einen Umschlag und lief zur Eulerei. Er wies die verwunderte Eule an, den Brief sofort in Hermines Gemächer zu bringen, schließlich konnte er sich jetzt ja den Umweg über London sparen. Er hatte jedoch den Umschlag so präpariert, das er aussah, als ob er von London gekommen wäre.  
  
Severus lief langsam nach unten in die große Halle, wo es gleich Abendessen geben würde. Hermine war noch nicht anwesend. Mit dem Hogwarts-Express würde es etwas dauern, bis sie in Hogsmeade ankam.  
  
Dumbledore nickte ihm freundlich zu. "Nun, Severus, alles erledigt, was sie in London kaufen wollten?" Severus nickte schwach und griff nach einem Hähnchenflügel, das vor ihm auf der Platte lag und biss herzhaft hinein.  
  
"Miss Granger ist wohl noch in London!" plapperte Dumbledore fröhlich weiter. Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie solle sich doch ein wenig im Muggel-London amüsieren!"  
  
"Ich glaube kaum, das sie sich momentan in London amüsiert!" antwortete Severus mit düsterer Stimme. Er hatte ihr enttäuschtes Gesicht gesehen und ihm war absolut klar gewesen, dass sie ebenfalls sofort nach Hogwarts zurück fahren würde. Er schob seinen Teller zur Seite. Er hatte plötzlich keinen Hunger mehr. Abrupt stand er auf. "Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, Sir!" Unter dem verwunderten Blick Dumbledores verließ rasch die große Halle und begab sich in seine Gemächer. Über all dem durfte er schließlich nicht de Unterricht vergessen und widmete sich den Klausuren, die er noch zu korrigieren hatte.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Hermine erreichte, immer noch Müde, Hogwarts. Sie war froh, das am nächsten Tag Sonntag war und sie ausschlafen konnte. Nachdem sie sich gerade Bettfertig gemacht hatte, klopfte es auch schon an ihrem Fenster. Eine Eule saß auf dem Fenstersims und wartete darauf, ihr einen Brief übergeben zu können. Rasch öffnete sie das Fenster und griff danach.  
  
'Tatsächlich, ein Brief von Shadow!' Hermine griff nach ihrem Brieföffner und riss den Brief hastig auf. Sie war zu neugierig, was er als "Entschuldigung" schreiben würde.  
  
"Unglücklicher Umstand!" las sie laut und überlegte, was sie ihm antworten sollte. Hermine lies sich in den Sessel vor dem Kamin sinken und fuhr sanft mit ihrem Finger über das Pergament.  
  
'Jetzt muss ich mir nur überlegen, was ich ihm zurückschreibe!' dachte sie erschöpft und legte den Brief erst einmal bei Seite.  
  
Sie zog sich um und ging schnell in ihr Bett.  
  
@@@@  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine, obwohl es Sonntag war, relativ früh. Sie überlegte, was sie unternehmen sollte und beschloss, einen Spaziergang zu machen. Dann konnte sie auch überlegen, was sie "Shadow" zurückschreiben würde. Sie zauberte sich ein kleines Frühstück auf den Tisch. Nachdem sie ihr Spiegelei gegessen hatte zog sie sich an und lief nach draußen. Es war ein wunderschöner Spätsommertag.  
  
Hermine lief in sicherer Entfernung an der peitschenden Weide vorbei zu den Gewächshäusern hin. Dort wuchsen Blumen und sie wollte sich einen schönen Strauß pflücken. Sie war gerade dabei sich die schönsten Blumen auszusuchen, als hinter ihr die Tür geöffnet wurde. Sie vor Schreck zusammen und drehte sich um.  
  
Sie verzog leicht verängstigt ihr Gesicht, als sie Snape erblickte. Sie musste an die Dinge denken, die sie ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte.  
  
Auch Severus war einen Moment überrascht, dass er gerade Miss Granger im Gewächshaus antraf. Er wollte sich einige Kräuter für diverse Tränke besorgen. Er starrte sie einen Moment verwundert an und war nun gespannt, wie sie sich verhalten würde. Er trat vor sie, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und grinste sie zynisch an.  
  
"Wen haben wir denn da? Die freche Miss Granger! Na, haben sie ihr überhitztes Gemüt wieder auf einen normalen Zustand abgekühlt?"  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich heute schon einmal "frech" zu Ihnen war, Professor Snape! Höchstens - wenn Sie mich, wie jetzt, dazu anstiften! Normalerweise bin ich eigentlich ein friedfertiger Mensch!" während sie dies sagte, riss sie nervös an einer Margarite, deren Stiel nicht abgehen wollte.  
  
"Wer wird denn so ungeduldig sein!" murmelte Snape plötzlich dicht hinter Hermines Ohr und griff mit seiner Hand ebenfalls zu der Blume und streifte dabei ihren Arm und schnitt mit einem kleinen Messer den Stiel der Blume durch.  
  
Hermine erstarrte vollends unter seiner flüchtigen Berührung und hielt unbewusst den Atem an. Snapes Stimme hatte plötzlich einen völlig anderen Klang als sonst. Eher warm als kalt. Eher angenehm, als erschreckend. Nie hatte sie ihn so sprechen gehört, wie jetzt.  
  
"Sie sollten sanfter mit Blumen umgehen!" murmelte Snape nun leise. "Sie sind schön und verletzlich und sollten gut behandelt werden!"  
  
"W-Was?" stammelte Hermine verdutzt. Sie hatte völlig vergessen, das er mit "schön und verletzlich" ja die Blume gemeint hatte.  
  
"Na, die Blume!" erwiderte Severus nun wieder im normalen Ton und reichte sie Hermine. Sie sah vorsichtig auf und blickte in Snapes Gesicht. Kein Zweifel, Severus Snape grinste sie breit an.  
  
Noch überraschter als Hermine es eh schon war, dankte sie ihm und griff vorsichtig nach der Blume, stets darauf bedacht, nicht noch einmal in Körperkontakt mit ihm zu kommen. Sie ärgerte sich, dass sie schon wieder so ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend bekam und dass ihre Beine plötzlich weich wie Butter geworden waren. Hermine war dankbar, dass sie sich an den Tisch, wo die Blumentöpfe draufstanden, anlehnen konnte.  
  
Severus blickte ihr in die Augen und nickte ihr kurz zu. "Schönen Tag noch, Miss Granger!" er drehte sich um und verließ, ohne noch an seine Kräuter zu denken, wieder das Gewächshaus. Hermine blickte hinter ihm her und fragte sich, wie es wohl weiter gehen würde.  
  
Sie hielt einen Moment inne, griff nach dem Strauß Blumen und lief wieder zum Schloss.  
  
@@@@  
  
" ..... und deshalb freue ich mich, Euch allen diese kleine Party bekannt geben zu können! Miss Granger hat sich freundlicherweise bereiterklärt alles zu Organisieren!"  
  
Albus Dumbledore blickte in die Schülermenge, die nun freudig zu Jubeln begann. Der Geräuschpegel in der großen Halle stieg beträchtlich. Der Schuldirektor erhob beschwichtigend seine Hände.  
  
"Es ist doch nur ein kleines Fest!" rief er milde Lächelnd, als er sah, wie die älteren Mädchen sofort ihre Köpfe zusammensteckten, anscheinend, um darüber zu beraten, was sie anziehen wollten.  
  
"Miss Granger möchte auch noch etwas verkünden!" Hermine erhob sich und nickte Dumbledore dankend zu. Snape, der neben ihr saß, beachtete sie nicht weiter. Oder besser gesagt, sie tat so, als ob sie ihn nicht beachten würde.  
  
Nun erhob Hermine ihre Stimme. "Ich wollte Euch nur noch mitteilen, dass ich als Band für die Party die "Spuky Ghosts" engagieren konnte!" wieder erfüllte Jubel den Saal. Die "Spuky Ghosts" waren eine Geisterband, die zu Lebzeiten einmal eine berühmte Zauberband war.  
  
Da Hermine nun eh nichts mehr sagen konnte, da die Schüler alle jubelten, setzte sie sich wieder hin und grinste fröhlich.  
  
Seit ihrem Treffen mit Snape waren zwei Tage vergangen und sie gingen sich seit der Begegnung im Gewächshaus aus dem Weg. Sie verstand auch nicht so ganz warum, aber seit ihrem Treffen spürte sie in seiner Gegenwart eine seltsame Stimmung, die sie nicht so ganz deuten konnte. Dieses Gefühl verflog jedoch kurz nachdem Severus anfing, zu sprechen.  
  
"Wieder schön in den Vordergrund gestellt, Miss Granger?" fragte er mit kalter Stimme. In Hermine kochte nun wieder leichte Wut hoch und sie drehte sich langsam zu Snape hin um ihn ins Gesicht zu Blicken.  
  
Stur starrte sie ihm in seine schwarzen Augen, die sie angriffslustig anfunkelten.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore hat mich darum gebeten!" fuhr sie ihn sauer an. "Ich dränge mich mit Sicherheit nicht in den Vordergrund!"  
  
Sie hatte keine Lust mehr, sich weiter mit ihm zu beschäftigen und erhob sich rasch und drehte sich, um gehen. Sie hatte jedoch kaum den Flur betreten, als jemand sie fest am Arm hielt um sie am gehen zu hindern.  
  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen, sie brauchte nicht großartig darüber nachzudenken, wer es da war, der sie festhielt.  
  
"Was wollen SIE denn noch?" fauchte sie ihn wütend an, während Severus sie, wie vor kurzem, in einen kleinen Raum zerrte. Ihr Herz raste, als sie seine Augen erblickte, die sie intensiv musterten. Er lies Hermine kurz los und schloss rasch die Tür.  
  
Severus sah sie einen Moment nachdenklich an und lehnte sich gegen die Tür.  
  
"Ich wollte nur hören, ob sich ihr mysteriöser Freund schon gemeldet hat?"  
  
"Was geht das denn Sie an? GAR nichts!" erwiderte sie laut und trat einen Schritt auf Snape zu. Sie wollte den Raum so schnell als möglichst verlassen. Jedoch kam sie nicht an ihm vorbei.  
  
"Er hat nicht geschrieben, nicht wahr?" murmelte Severus leise in ihr linkes Ohr. Er selbst fand seine Idee, sie so herauszufordern ziemlich gut. So würde sie hoffentlich nicht darauf kommen, das er Shadow war.  
  
Hermine riss nun ihren Kopf herum, um ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. "Zu Ihrer Information, er hat geschrieben! Es gibt auch noch nette Männer!"  
  
"Ist er denn so nett, wenn er nicht bei einem Treffen erscheint?"  
  
"Er wird schon seine Gründe gehabt haben!" antwortete Hermine leise. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, da er ihr ja keinen richtigen Grund genannt hatte. So etwas würde sie jedoch niemals vor Snape zugeben wollen.  
  
Snape begann wieder zu sprechen und seine Stimme hatte plötzlich einen sanften, fast zärtlichen Klang.  
  
"Nicht Weinen! Kein Mann ist es wert, dass man um ihn weint!" murmelte er sanft, während er seine Hand unter ihr Kinn legte und es sanft, aber bestimmt nach oben drückte.  
  
Hermine wusste nicht mehr, wie ihr geschah, als Severus Snape sich plötzlich zu ihr nach unten beugte und damit begann, sie vorsichtig, aber bestimmend zu küssen.  
  
Einen Moment war sie wie erstarrt, doch dann, sie verstand sich selbst nicht so ganz warum sie es tat, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und gab sich dem Kuss hin. Sie schloss die Augen und spürte seine sanften Lippen. Es fühlte sich wundervoll an. Hermine Granger hatte ihren Verstand nun völlig ausgeschaltet. Nur langsam bahnten sich wieder die Gedanken in ihr Bewusstsein.  
  
'Du wirst gerade von Snape geküsst!' schrie es in ihr, und Hermine kam langsam wieder zu sich.  
  
Entsetzt riss sie ihre Augen wieder auf und stieß Snape von sich.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.... 


	8. Die Feier

Endlich ist das komplette Kapitel 8 da!! Viel Spaß!!!  
8. Die Feier  
  
Entgeistert starrte Hermine Snape an. "W-Was sollte ...?" doch sie konnte den Satz nicht mehr zu Ende sprechen, da Snape nun die Tür aufgerissen hatte und hastig aus dem Zimmer hinausstürzte. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihm nach. Ihr Herz raste und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
  
Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Hermine sank ermattet auf einen Stuhl, der an der Wand stand. Sie stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf den Oberschenkeln ab, faltete ihre Hände und ließ ihr Kinn nachdenklich auf ihre Handrücken sinken, sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
  
'Wieso hat Snape mich geküsst? Er mag mich doch nicht und ich mag ihn nicht! Aber gut küssen kann er.' sie erschauderte einen Moment und rief sich nun selbst zur Vernunft. 'Hermine, du redest hier von Snape!' sie seufzte. Nach einer Weile erhob sie sich und ging langsam in ihre Gemächer.  
  
Sie musste noch Klausuren korrigieren und außerdem wollte sie Shadow schreiben und ihn genau fragen, warum er nicht zu ihrem Treffpunkt gekommen war.  
  
Immer noch zitterten ihr die Knie wenn sie an Snape dachte. Sie ließ sich an ihrem Sekretär nieder und griff nach Pergament und Feder. Langsam tauchte sie diese in das kleine Tintenfass und begann zu schreiben.  
  
Lieber Shadow,  
  
ja, ich war wirklich sehr verwundert, Dich nicht im "Leaky Cauldron" anzutreffen. Ich hätte mich doch so gefreut, dich einmal kennen zu lernen! Was sind das denn für unglückliche Umstände? Willst du sie mir nicht anvertrauen? Oder willst du mich am Ende gar nicht mehr treffen?  
  
Bitte melde Dich wieder!  
  
Seelenfreundin  
  
Sie lief, nachdem sie den Brief noch einmal gelesen und in ein Couvert gesteckt hatte, in die Eulerei und sendete eine Eule an Shadow.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Wenig später las Severus die Zeilen. Er war froh, überhaupt wieder von ihr zu hören. Sie wollte also weiter Kontakt mit ihm haben. Er überlegte, was er ihr schreiben könnte. Dann griff auch er nach dem Schreibzeug und begann mit dem Brief.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Hermine saß wieder im Pub und wartete nervös auf Shadow. Sie blickte sich um. Würde er diesmal kommen? Wie schon beim letzten Mal starrte sie auf die Tür. Diese öffnete sich und eine dunkle Gestalt trat herein. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, sie konnte das Gesicht nicht erkennen, der Fremde versteckte es unter einer Kapuze. Langsam lief er auf Hermine zu, den Tagespropheten, ihr Kennzeichen, in der Hand.  
  
Es musste also tatsächlich Shadow sein! Er blieb vor dem Ecktisch, an dem Hermine saß, stehen. Immer noch war sein Gesicht im Schatten der Mütze. Sie spürte, dass er sie aus dem Dunkeln heraus fixierte. Hermine versuchte ein "Hallo!" heraus zu pressen, was ihr irgendwie nicht richtig gelang.  
  
Wortlos hob der Mann seine Hand, griff nach der Kapuze und zog sie sich vom Kopf. Hermine erschrak, denn es war Severus Snape der da vor ihr stand!  
  
@@@@  
  
Schweißgebadet riss Hermine ihre Augen auf. Sie hatte geträumt. Sie hatte geträumt das Snape Shadow war! Im Traum hatte sie es sich so sehr gewünscht. So gewünscht, das er es sei und sie in seine Arme und küssen würde! Ermattet schloss sie wieder die Augen, drehte sich zur Seite und versuchte mit rasendem Herzschlag wieder einzuschlafen.  
  
@@@@  
  
Die folgenden Tage versuchten beide, sich so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Hermine hatte Dumbledore mitgeteilt, dass sie für die "Patentreffen" mit Snape wegen der Organisation der Party keine Zeit für irgendwelche Meetings hätte. Erst recht nach dem Traum wollte sie Snape so wenig wie möglich treffen. Dumbledore akzeptierte es und dafür war sie mehr als dankbar. Jedes Mal, wenn sie Severus irgendwo auf dem Flur sah, spürte sie ein seltsames Kribbeln in der Magengegend und musste an den leidenschaftlichen Kuss denken und den Traum denken.  
  
Auch Severus war jedes Mal seltsam zu mute, wenn ihm Hermine begegnete. Ihm war selbst nicht ganz klar, wie er sie Küssen konnte, aber als sie da vor ihm gestanden hatte, hatte er völlig vergessen, das Hermine es nicht wusste. Er hatte nur begriffen, dass Hermine Seelenfreundin war und Seelenfreundin Hermine. Ein- und dieselbe Person! Und er musste sich immer wieder eingestehen, dass es sich wundervoll angefühlt hatte, sie zu küssen.  
  
Die Woche verging und die Party stand an. Im Schloss herrschte reges Treiben. Die Geisterband war eingetroffen und baute im Schlossgarten ihre durchsichtigen Instrumente auf. Auch wenn sie bereits Geister waren, wurden sie doch noch immer von den Mädchen angeschmachtet. Von überall wurde das Schloss mit den Schreien nach "John", "Raul", "Pingo"; "Peorge" erfüllt. Der Abend konnte beginnen.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Hermine stand am Bühnenrand und wippte ihre Füße, im Takt der Musik, hin- und her und trank an einem Glas Butterbier. Nachdenklich ließ sie ihren Blick über den Hof schweifen. Von Snape war nichts zu sehen.  
  
Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit. Insgeheim hatte sie gehofft, das er hier wäre, damit sie mit ihm reden konnte. Sie wollte diese leidige Sache mit dem Kuss endlich aus der Welt schafften. 'Snape ist mein Kollege und wir sollten unser Verhältnis wieder in normale Bahnen lenken!' Sie wollte vernünftig sein und nicht an das denken, was schon zwischen ihnen Geschehen war.  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen als jemand ihre Schulter berührte. Sie fuhr mit dem Kopf herum und sah in das Gesicht von Professor Mindhead. Er war Lehrer in Muggelkunde. Hermine hatte ihn ab- und zu schon im Lehrerzimmer getroffen und sie unterhielten sich immer über die Muggelwelt, die Hermine ja sehr gut kannte, den schließlich waren ihre Eltern Muggel.  
  
Mindhead hatte blondes, kurzes Haar und er trug eine Brille. Eigentlich sah er aus wie ein durchschnittlicher Muggel-Lehrer.  
  
"Miss Granger, schön haben Sie das organisiert!" er lächelte sie an.  
  
"Danke, Professor!" sie lächelte ihn kurz an und suchte dann wieder das Gelände nach Snape ab. Tatsächlich entdeckte sie ihn auch irgendwann. Er stand an dem großen Buffet und füllte gerade ziemlich lustlos seinen Teller mit Essen.  
  
".was meinen Sie dazu, Miss Granger?" vernahm Hermine plötzlich wieder die Stimme von Professor Mindhead.  
  
"Oh, verzeihen Sie, Professor?" sie richtete ihren Blick wieder zu ihm hin. "Ich fragte, ob wir nicht zum Buffet gehen sollen, ich für meinen Teil bin ziemlich Hungrig!"  
  
"Ja", nickte Hermine, "ich glaube das bin ich auch!"  
  
Mindhead reichte ihr galant den Arm und Hermine legte ihren hinein und sie liefen zum Buffet.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Severus lud gerade seinen Teller voll, als er bemerkte, dass Hermine mit Prof. Mindhead an den Tisch getreten war.  
  
"Professor Snape!" sprach ihn Mindhead fröhlich an. Severus warf ihm einen missbilligen Blick zu, als er sah, das Hermine noch immer in dessen Arm eingehängt war. Er brummte nur etwas unverständliches und griff nach einem Löffel. Er hatte nicht sonderlich Lust sich mit dem Muggelkunde-Lehrer zu beschäftigen, erst recht nicht, wenn er in Begleitung von Miss Granger ankam.  
  
Hermine, die Snapes Blick natürlich bemerkt hatte, löste sich von Mindhead und griff ebenfalls nach einem Teller. Langsam lief sie zu der Stelle, wo Severus stand und beobachtete sein tun.  
  
"Was machen Sie da?" fragte sie ihn verwundert. Das Butterbier hatte ihre Stimme ein wenig gelöst und es war das erste Mal seit dem Kuss, dass sie ihn wieder direkt ansprach. "Ich tue mir Kaviar auf meinen Teller." erwiderte Severus kühl. "Der Kaviar ist die Garnitur!" rief Hermine empört. "Ich esse es gerne!" gab Severus bissig zurück. "Aber," antwortete Hermine und schaufelte mit dem Löffel den Kaviar wieder zurück, "es ist die Garnitur und die Isst man nicht!" "Das ist ihre Sache, aber ich esse ihn nun mal gerne!"  
  
Hermine starrte ihn scharf an. "Ich verstehe Sie einfach nicht, Professor Snape!" Langsam stellte sie ihren Teller ab, ihr war irgendwie der Hunger vergangen. Sie warf Mindhead rasch einen Blick zu und sagte: "Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, Professor!" sie drehte sich um und lief vom Buffet weg.  
  
Severus beobachtete sie mit gerunzelter Stirn und rief ihr: "habe ich Ihnen etwas mit meinem Kaviar den Hunger verdorben, Miss Granger?" herausfordernd hinterher. Hermine blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich langsam um und begegnete ihm mit kaltem Blick. "Ich habe keine Lust, etwas zu Essen, was schon mal auf ihrem Teller lag!" sie reckte ihr Kinn in die Höhe, drehte sich wieder um und marschierte zum Schloss.  
  
Nun stellte auch Severus seinen Teller ab und beschloss, aus einem Impuls heraus, Hermine hinterher zu laufen. Als er die große Halle erreichte, konnte er nur noch einen kurzen Augenblick sehen, dass sie anscheinend Richtung Astronomie-Turm lief. 'Dorthin, wo ich ihren ersten Brief las.' kam es ihm plötzlich in den Sinn. Er erklomm hastig die Stufen und folgte ihr. Hermine stand neben dem Fernrohr und blickte über den See hinweg dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen. Von unten war leise die Musik der Spuky Ghosts zu hören. Sie spielten gerade: "He loves you". Sie seufzte. Wenn doch irgendwo jemand wäre, der sie liebte!  
  
Severus war ebenfalls oben angekommen und blieb in der Tür stehen um sie zu beobachten. Er tat dies eine Weile, fasste sich dann ein Herz und schritt langsam zu ihr hinüber. Er stellte sich auf die andere Seite des Fernrohrs und sah ebenfalls einen Moment dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen.  
  
Hermine hielt erschrocken die Luft an, als sie merkte, das Snape neben ihr stand. "Sollten wir uns nicht endlich vertragen?" fragte Severus vorsichtig. Er hatte keine Lust mehr, auf diese Streitereien. Zudem musste er oft an den Kuss denken, und wenn er Hermine wirklich für sich Gewinnen wollte, musste er sie davon überzeugen, dass auch der Snape, den sie kannte, nett sein konnte! Er hörte Sie tief einatmen. Sie war verwirrt. 'Ein Friedensangebot von Snape persönlich?' Sie drehte ihren Kopf langsam in seine Richtung. Er starrte immer noch in die Ferne und sie beobachtete für einen Moment sein Profil. Die dunklen Augen und Haare, die große, gebogene Nase, seine Lippen, die er zusammengepresst hatte, sein energisches Kinn. Hermine verstand sich selbst nicht. Sie fand Snape von mal zu mal interessanter! Erst recht nach dem Kuss! Er hatte eine "magische" Aura, die sie immer mehr in den Bann zog.  
  
"Vertragen?" murmelte sie leicht verstört. Severus drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr hin und sah sie ernst an. "Ja, vertragen! Ist das alles nicht reichlich kindisch, was hier zwischen uns passiert?" Hermine presste ihre Lippen zusammen und sah ihm fest in die Augen. "Ich, ich werde darüber nachdenken." Antwortete sie vorsichtig und senkte verlegen den Kopf. "Ich würde mich darüber freuen!" murmelte Snape und schenkte ihr ein seltenes Lächeln. Hermines Herz raste. Snape lächelte und es stand ihm wunderbar. Sie schluckte, nickte ihm zu und verließ langsam wieder den Turm.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Hermine stöhnte unterdrückt auf. Sie drehte sich zur Seite und suchte mit geschlossenen Augen, ihren Nachttisch abtastend nach Taschentüchern. Sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken über letzte Nacht zu ordnen. Nachdem sie den Astronomieturm verlassen hatte, wollte sie eigentlich in ihre Gemächer gehen, über das nachdenken, was Snape gesagt hatte, doch als sie die große Halle erreicht hatte, kam Dumbledore mit glasigen Augen auf sie zu und mit einem schwippsigen: "Kommen Sie, hicks, Miss Granger, wir müssen unbedingt Tanzen!" hatte er sie zur Bühne gezerrt um mit ihr zu Tanzen. Nach der Runde mit Dumbledore kamen noch Professor Mindhead und Professor Flitwick an. Alle wollten einen "letzten" Tanz mit ihr wagen. Irgendwann taten ihr dann so die Füße weh und sie wimmelte einige älteren Schüler ab, die ihr ebenfalls die Aufwartung machten, verabschiedete sich von den Lehrern und fiel gegen drei Uhr Nachts endlich ins Bett. Von Snape war weit- und breit nichts mehr zu sehen gewesen.  
  
Nun lag sie verkatert und erkältet im Bett und war dankbar, dass es Sonntag war und sie nicht unterrichten musste. Sie zauberte sich eine Tasse Tee neben ihr Bett und trank ihn schnell aus, in der Hoffnung, das dass Kopf-; Halsweh und Schnupfen rasch vergehen würde. Die Stunden vergingen und aus dem Halsweh wurde eine ausgewachsene Erkältung. Ständig musste sie niesen und husten und fühlte sich unendlich schlapp und müde. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sie musste zur Krankenstation, sich ein Mittel geben lassen, mit einer Sommergrippe war nicht zu spaßen! Sie quälte sich mühsam aus dem Bett und schleppte sich, mit ihrem alten Pyjama und Morgenmantel bekleidet zu Madame Pomfrey.  
  
@@@@@ Severus hatte ihr noch einen Moment nachgeschaut und seufzte leise auf. Er fragte sich, ob sich das alles bald klären würde, ob sie ihm verzeihen würde, wenn sie erfuhr, das er Shadow war? Von unten war die Musik dieser seltsamen Band zu hören. "Help, I need somebody, Help, not just anybody, Help you know I need someone Heeeellppp." 'Es wird wohl Zeit, das Shadow mal wieder einen Brief an Seelenfreundin schreibt', dachte er sich im Stillen und ging langsam wieder in seine Gemächer zurück, um Hermine einen Brief zu schreiben.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Hermine lief bibbernd über die kühlen Korridore der Schule. Sie hatte Schüttelfrost. Sie schlang ihren Mantel fester um ihren Körper. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Sie war froh, das sie auf den Fluren keine Schüler antraf. Rasch betrat sie den Krankenflügel und rief nach Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Oh, Hallo Hermine! Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" rief sie besorgt. "Ich glaube, es hat mich total erwischt, Erkältung! Hast Du was gegen Grippe da?" "Tja, im Moment ist mein Saft leider aus, ich werde Professor Snape bitten, dir rasch was zu brauen, aber ich hätte hier so Muggel-Tabletten, Aspirin! Willst du davon welche?"  
  
"Bitte nicht Snape!" murmelte Hermine leise. "Was sagst Du, Liebes?" fragte Poppy während sie ihr zwei Tabletten in die Hand drückte. "Weißt du, wie man die Dinger anwendet?"  
  
Sie nickte, legte sich die Tabletten auf die Zunge und griff nach einem Glas Wasser um sie zu schlucken. "Kannst du mir bald den Saft bringen?" fragte sie heißer. Poppy nickte. "Sobald ich ihn da habe und nun geh und ruh Dich aus!"  
  
"Danke!" sie drehte sich langsam um und lief wieder zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie war froh, das Poppy ihr den Saft bringen würde, sie fühlte sich so Müde. Nach einigen Metern, als sie im Gang unterwegs war, blieb sie schweißgebadet stehen und lehnte sich an die Wand. Sie fragte sich, wie sie es in ihr Zimmer schaffen sollte. Ihre Beine glichen Gummibändern. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und seufzte. 'Ich will in mein Bett!' war das letzte was sie dachte, als sie in dem kalten Gang, total erschöpft von der Erkältung, in Ohnmacht fiel und auf den Boden stürzte.  
  
Anmerkung: sooo Fortsetzung folgt.. hoffentlich bald. Sorry, das es soooo lange gedauert hat! Hoffe, ihr seid mit dem Kapitel zufrieden..  
  
LG Stella 


	9. Wadenwickel und Entscheidung

9. Wadenwickel und Entscheidung  
  
Severus wanderte die Flure Hogwarts ab, um herumstreunende Schüler aus den Gängen zu verjagen. Er dachte an Hermine und den Brief, den er ihr geschrieben hatte. 'Hoffentlich meldet sie sich bald wieder.' Dachte er gerade, als er um ein Eck lief und etwas entfernt von ihm eine zusammengekauerte Person auf dem Boden liegen sah. Zu erst dachte er, es wäre ein Schüler. Er lief rascher und erstarrte einen Moment, als er erkannte, das es Hermine war, die da leichenblass, mit geschossenen Augen, lag.  
  
Er kniete sich zu ihr hinab und legte seine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Sie glühte und fühlte sich verschwitzt an. "Hermine, Hermine, hörst Du mich?" er tätschelte leicht nervös ihre Wange. Sie rührte sich nicht. Severus dachte einen Moment nach und legte dann seine Arme unter ihre Kniehöhlen und ihre Arme und hob sie hoch. Sollte er sie zu Poppy, auf die Krankenstation bringen? Nein, er wollte sie Pflegen, er ganz alleine! Er trug sie so schnell wie möglich zu seinen Gemächern und legte Hermine auf sein Bett.  
  
"Was hat sie bloß?" fragte er sich verzweifelt, als es gerade an seiner Tür klopfte. Er zog die Schlafzimmertür zu und lief durch sein Labor um nachzuschauen, wer etwas von ihm wollte. Es war Poppy.  
  
"Severus, entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung. Miss Granger -" "Was ist mit ihr?" unterbrach er Madame Pomfrey hastig. "Sie war gerade bei mir, sie ist ziemlich erkältet, ich wollte Sie bitten, einen "Antifluenza- Trank" zu brauen."  
  
"Ach-" Severus atmete erleichtert auf. "Eine Erkältung! Ich werde sofort den Saft brauen!" er nickte Poppy zu und schlug, bevor sie auch noch irgend etwas sagen konnte, die Tür vor ihrer Nase zu. Diese stand nun etwas verwundert vor der Tür und murmelte: "Ich wollte eigentlich den Trank selbst zu Hermine bringen.." Jetzt würde Snape das wohl selbst übernehmen! Sie wandte sich schulterzuckend um und ging wieder.  
  
Severus rannte hektisch durch den Kerker, ins Schlafzimmer zurück um nach Hermine zu sehen, ob sie vielleicht wieder zur Besinnung gekommen war. Sie wälzte sich nervös im Bett hin- und her. 'Wenigstens bewegt sie sich.' dachte Severus besorgt, während sich seine Stirn vor Sorge um sie in tiefe Falten legte. Den Trank zu brauen würde einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Wenigstens das Fieber wollte er senken. Er hob die Decke über ihren Beinen hoch und zog ihr vorsichtig die Pyjama-Hose aus. Wie oft hatte er sich schon ausgemalt, sie auszuziehen, jedoch war in seinen Träumen Hermine bei vollem Bewusstsein. Er durfte über so etwas jetzt nicht nachdenken!  
  
Er rief nach Wobby, seinem persönlichen Hauself. "Bitte, Sir, was kann ich tun, Sir?" "Wobby, geh und hole rasch ein paar kalte Tücher." "Tücher, Sir?" "Ja!" fauchte Severus ihn nun an. "Frag nicht, sondern beeil Dich und bring sie mir!"  
  
Ein paar Minuten später war Severus damit beschäftigt Hermine kalte Wadenwickel zu machen. Nachdem er ihre Beine umwickelt hatte, deckte er sie mit mehreren Decken zu. Schwitzen war jetzt das Beste für sie. Er setzte sich einen Moment neben sie, auf die Bettkante hin und streichelte ihr vorsichtig über das Gesicht. Sie warf ihren Kopf zur Seite. Die Haare klebten ihr im Gesicht. Sie begann schwach vor sich hin zu stammeln. "Shadow . wo bist du?"  
  
Severus atmete tief ein. Sie sehnte sich nach ihm! Nein, falsch, sie sehnte sich nach Shadow. Er beugte sich zu ihr hin. Ich bin Shadow, Hermine, ich bin hier!" Sie warf ihren Kopf wieder zur anderen Seite und fiel wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf. Sie hatte ihn nicht gehört. Als er sich versichert hatte, das sie gut eingepackt war und warm hatte, stand er auf und ging in sein Labor um den "Antifluenza-Trank" zu brauen. Er jagte den armen Wobby durch das ganze Schloss um die Zutaten zu besorgen, die ihm noch fehlten.  
  
Er rührte gerade den Eukalyptus unter, als er vom Schlafzimmer her Geräusche hörte. Schnell legte er die Kelle zur Seite und lief wieder zu Hermine hin. Ihre Augen waren einen Spalt geöffnet und sie sah ihn mit glasigem Blick an. "Durst, ich habe Durst!" flüsterte sie heißer. Er setzte sich wieder zu ihr hin und Zauberte ein Glas heiße Milch mit Honig auf den Nachttisch. Severus hob vorsichtig ihren Kopf an um ihr das warme Getränk einzuflößen.  
  
Sie schluckte schwer, hatte aber wieder ihre Augen geschlossen. Nachdem sie ein wenig getrunken hatte, ließ er ihren Kopf wieder in das Kissen zurücksinken. Hermine murmelte schlaftrunken noch "Danke" und entschwand wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
  
Severus hatte irgendwann den Trank zu Ende gebraut und musste ihn nun noch Hermine einflößen. Je schneller sie ihn trank um so schneller würde sie wieder gesund werden. Er ließ sich wieder neben ihr nieder und strich ihr unendlich sanft über die Stirn.  
  
"Hermine, bitte, wach auf, ich habe hier etwas zu trinken für Dich." Er schob seinen Arm unter ihren Nacken und zog sie nach oben, damit er ihr den Trank geben konnte. "Was .?" stammelte Hermine. "Du musst das hier trinken!" flüsterte Severus zärtlich. Sie öffnete mit geschlossenen Augen ihren Mund und schluckte schwer den Trank. Severus war froh, das sie jetzt wenigstens auf dem Weg der Besserung war. Er stand auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand erschöpft über sein Gesicht. Es war spät geworden. Er griff nach einer Decke und ließ sich in dem tiefen, samtenen Sessel, gegenüber seines Bettes nieder. So würde er wenigstens in ihrer Nähe sein, wenn sie aufwachte.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Hermine streckte sich. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen. Verwundert fragte sie sich wie sie, erstens, ins Bett gekommen war und zweitens, in welchem Bett sie überhaupt war. Ihr Kopf dröhnte immer noch. Allerdings nicht mehr so schlimm wie am vorherigen Tag. Sie stützte sich auf ihre Unterarme ab und ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Hier war sie noch nie gewesen. Sie befand sich in einem riesigen, dunklen Bett, mit einem dunkelgrünen Baldachin. Gegenüber von ihr befand sich eine hohe Schrankwand, übervoll mit Büchern, die einen großen Kamin umrahmten, in dem noch die letzte Glut glimmte. Rechts davon stand ein hoher Sessel und in diesem saß kein anderer als Severus Snape. Der tief vor sich hin schlummerte.  
  
Sie schluckte einen Moment. Sie war in Snapes Schlafzimmer! In seinem Bett! `Wie bin ich hier her gekommen?` fragte sich Hermine verwundert. Sie legte sich wieder zurück und dachte angestrengt nach. Was war das letzte, an das sie sich erinnern konnte?  
  
Sie erinnerte sich, das sie sich so elend gefühlt hatte und zu Poppy gegangen war um Medizin zu bekommen. Was dann passiert war - davon hatte sie nicht die blasseste Ahnung. Sie drehte sich zur Seite, damit sie bequem Snape anschauen konnte. Wie friedlich er da im Sessel saß. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand gestützt, Ein paar Haarsträhnen hingen ihm über sein Gesicht.  
  
Hatte er also die ganze Nacht über sie gewacht. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu klopfen, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, das er sich wegen ihr sorgte. Der Kuss kam ihr wieder in den Sinn und sie ertappte sich dabei, das sie sich wünschte, noch einmal diese Lippen auf ihren zu spüren. Sie seufzte leise, was Snape dazu veranlasste, aufzuwachen. Er schreckte hoch und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Einen Moment sah er sich verwirrt um, erblickte Hermine und stand rasch auf um zu ihr hin zu laufen.  
  
Sie lächelte ihn schwach an. "Guten Morgen!" murmelte Severus leise. "Wie geht es Ihnen?"  
  
"Dank Ihrer Hilfe wohl wieder besser." sagte Hermine leise.  
  
"Kein Fieber mehr?" fragte er, während er sich an den Bettrand setzte und seine Hand hob, um ihre Stirn zu fühlen. Als er sie berührte, schreckte Hermine ein wenig zurück. Es war alles so - intim. Da war sie nun, in seinem Bett, er saß neben ihr und berührte sie nun. 'Was soll daran verwerflich sein?'  
  
fragte sich Hermine und begann sich zu entspannen. Er fühlte schließlich nur Fieber, nicht mehr.  
  
Severus lächelte schwach. "Das Fieber ist zum Glück zurückgegangen! Sie sind wieder auf den Weg zur Besserung!" sie sahen sich in die Augen und in beider Blicke war eine tiefe Sehnsucht zu erkennen. Auch Severus spürte sein Herz schneller schlagen. Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen schien zu knistern. Er räusperte sich und nahm seine Hand von ihrer Stirn. "Sie brauchen auf jeden Fall noch ein paar Tage Bettruhe!" "Das sollte ich aber wohl besser in meinem eigenen Bett tun." sagte sie leise, fast mehr zu sich selbst, weil sie sich fast vor den Konsequenzen fürchtete, wenn sie länger mit Snape alleine in dieser angespannten Atmosphäre blieb.  
  
Severus nickte nur stumm. Hermine warf die Decke von sich weg und gleich wieder zurück, als sie sah, das sie keine Hose mehr anhatte!  
  
"M-meine Hose!" stammelte sie. Severus senkte leicht den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid, ich habe Ihnen Wadenwickel gemacht, da musste ich sie Ihnen ausziehen." Hermine errötete. "Ich gehe rasch hinaus." sagte er leise und verließ schnell das Zimmer. Hermine entwickelte ihre Beine von den nun trockenen Tüchern und schlüpfte in ihre Pyjama-Hose. Sie zog ihre Pantoffeln an und stand langsam auf. Sie hatte immer noch Gliederschmerzen. Langsam öffnete sie die Tür und sah Snape, der auf- und ablief.  
  
"Ich, ich gehe dann mal! Vielen Dank für alles!" Severus nickte hastig. "Gerne geschehen! Darf ich - darf ich Sie besuchen?" er war selbst erstaunt das er sich traute sie zu fragen. Severus Snape hatte zwar keine Probleme irgend jemanden anzuschreien, aber wenn es um solche zwischenmenschlichen Dinge ging war er blutiger Anfänger.  
  
Hermine schluckte und blieb vor ihm stehen. "Ja, gerne, ich würde mich freuen!" und aus einem Impuls heraus, aus Dankbarkeit und auch, weil sie wieder seine sanften Lippen spüren wollte, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab Severus einen kurzen, kleinen Kuss auf den Mund. Er starrte sie verdutzt an und sie verließ so schnell sie konnte seine Gemächer.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Schnell hatte sich herumgesprochen das Hermine krank im Bett war und sie bekam ständig Besuch von ihren Kollegen, die Hauselfen brachten Blumen und Grüße von den Schülern. Sie war ganz gerührt, von so viel Anteilnahme. Nur einer tauchte nicht auf, Snape.  
  
Es war früh Morgens gewesen, als sie seine Gemächer verlassen hatte und nun war es schon Nachmittag und er hatte sich immer noch nicht Blicken lassen. Sie kuschelte sich in ihr Bett und überlegte, wie es nun weitergehen sollte? Was sollte sie mit Shadow machen? Sie mochte ihn doch auch so sehr, aber sie kannte ihn nicht. Sie wollte ihn endlich treffen, unbedingt! Hermine griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und rief: "Accio" Papier, Stift, Tinte. Dann begann sie einen langen Brief an Shadow zu schreiben. Sie wollte ihn endlich treffen, sie wollte endlich eine Entschreidung treffen, ob er es wirklich wert war Snape zurückzuweisen... Hermine erschrak über ihre eigenen Gedanken. 'Wie kann ich nur so über Snape denken?' Sie beendete ihren Brief und wollte gerade eine Eule rufen, als es Klopfte. Rasch versteckte sie den Brief unter der Bettdecke, fuhr sich schnell mit den Händen durch ihre unbändigen Haare und rief: "Herein."  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich, aber zu ihrem Bedauern war es nicht Snape, sondern Wobby, sein Hauself. Er trug einen riesigen Strauß Margariten in seinen kleinen Händen und lief tapsig auf Hermine zu.  
  
"Miss Granger, diesen Strauß hier soll ich Ihnen von Professor Snape überbringen, Miss!" "Kann er nicht selbst vorbeibringen?" fragte Hermine traurig. "Professor Snaaaape kommt so schnell er kann, Miiiiiissss! Aber er wollte noch einen Genesungstrank für Miss brauen." "Oh, das ist, sehr nett von ihm. Bitte, stell die Blumen auf den Nachttisch." Hermine zauberte eine Vase hin und Wobby gab die Blumen hinein.  
  
"Auf Wiedersehen, Miss."  
  
Sie sah einen Moment den Hauself an und der Brief fiel ihr wieder ein. "Einen Moment noch, bitte, Wobby! Kannst Du diesen Brief - sie griff unter ihre Bettdecke - bitte zur Eulerei bringen?" Vorsichtig reichte sie dem kleinen Hauself den Umschlag.  
  
"Wobby wird alles sofort erledigen, Miss!" er verbeugte sich und lief hinaus. Wobby wusste, das der Brief für Snape war. Er hatte die selben schon öffters bei Snape gesehen. Er konnte zwar nicht sonderlich gut lesen, aber Shadow konnte er noch entziffern. Er wollte ihn gleich überbringen.  
  
Rasch verschloss er die Tür zu Hermines Gemächern und begab sich zu seinem Meister.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Severus füllte gerade den Genesungstrank in eine Flasche, als Wobby wieder zurückkam. "Los, sag schon! Wie hat sie reagiert!" Wobby verbeugte sich kurz und lächelte Snape vorsichtig an. "Sie hat sich sehr erfreut, Sir und sie hat mir das hier mitgegeben!" er reichte Severus vorsichtig den Brief.  
  
"Oh. danke, Wobby, Du kannst gehen!" Severus drehte den Brief in seinen Händen. Was hatte sie wohl geschrieben? Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, griff nach dem Brieföffner und riss ihn ungeduldig auf.  
  
Lieber Shadow,  
  
ich halte es nicht länger aus! Ich möchte Dich endlich kennen lernen! Bitte, lass uns nächste Woche Samstag in der Winkelgasse treffen! Ich erwarte Dich am Samstag um 14 Uhr bei Florish & Blotts. Ich werde das Buch: "Die großen magischen Magier der Zeit" in der Hand halten. Bitte komme! Ich halte es nicht mehr länger aus! Seelenfreundin  
  
Severus starrte einen Moment auf die Zeilen. Er würde also noch eine Woche Zeit haben. Eine Woche. Rasch antwortete er. Sie sollte den Brief morgen erhalten.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Wenig später saß Severus bei Hermine am Bett. "Geht es Ihnen besser?" Hermine senkte verlegen ihren Kopf. "Ja, dank ihrer Hilfe..- Hermine musste Niesen und griff zu einem Taschentuch - übrigens, danke für die schönen Blumen! Es sind meine Lieblingsblumen!"  
  
"Ich weiß!" sagte Severus leise.  
  
Hermine griff zur Vase und zog eine heraus. Sie roch daran. "Sie riechen sehr gut." murmelte sie und wusste nicht, ob sie die Blume, oder Snape meinte, der sich extra für diesen Abend After Shave, was er einmal von Dumbledore geschenkt bekommen hatte, aufgetragen hatte. Sie sah unsicher zu Snape hin und hielt ihm die Blume vor die Nase.  
  
"Ja, ein schwacher Durft!" murmelte Severus und beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne. Sie waren sich plötzlich sehr nah und Hermine hielt unbewusst die Luft an. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und wieder verschwamm alles um sie herum. Severus hatte in seine Umhangtasche gegriffen und hielt ihr plötzlich die Flasche mit dem Genesungstrunk vor die Nase. Sie schreckte einen Moment zurück. Der Zauber zwischen ihnen war wieder verflogen.  
  
"Trinken Sie davon, dann werden Sie schnell wieder Fit." Hermine nickte. "Das werde ich!"  
  
"Darf ich wieder kommen?" frage Severus vorsichtig. Er wollte sie für sich gewinnen. Sie sollte beide mögen, Ihn und Shadow!  
  
Hermine legte sich in ihre Kissen zurück und strahlte ihn an. "Gerne, ich freue mich!"  
  
Severus erhob sich, griff nach ihrer linken Hand und küsste vorsichtig ihren Handrücken. "Ich mich auch!" er nickte ihr mit einem schwachen lächeln zu und ging.  
  
Die nächsten Tage verbrachten sie viel Zeit miteinander. Immer wenn Severus mit dem Unterricht zu Ende war, ging er zu Hermine und sie redeten viel. Nie hätte Hermine gedacht, das sie und Snape tatsächlich die gleichen Bücher mochten. Sie fanden immer wieder Themen über die sie Stundenlang diskutieren konnten ohne Müde zu werden.  
  
Am Donnerstag konnte Hermine endlich wieder unterrichten und sie fühlte kaum noch etwas von der Erkältung. Am Nachmittag unternahm sie dann mit Snape einen langen Spaziergang über die Ländereien Hogwarts.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich mit ihrem Brieffreund?" fragte Severus unvermittelt, als sie auf einem Findling saßen und auf den See starrten. "Was soll mit ihm sein?" "Schreiben Sie sich immer noch?" "Ja.." "Und wollen, ich meine, wollen Sie ihn mal treffen?" fragte Severus vorsichtig. Hermine drehte ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. Irgendwie hatte sie Snape gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie verbrachten so viel Zeit miteinander und nun traf sie sich mit einem anderen. "Wir, wir werden uns am Samstag sehen!" "Wirklich?" er schaffte es, seine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen. Sie sollte nicht merken, das er tief in seinem Inneren nervös war. "Ja, bin sehr gespannt!" murmelte Hermine.  
  
"Wenn, wenn da nicht dieser "Shadow" wäre.. Sagte er leise. "Was dann?" fragte Hermine nervös. "Dann, dann würden Sie mich vielleicht ein wenig mögen .."  
  
Hermine konnte nichts mehr erwidern, denn Snape drehte sich abrupt um und lief davon. Sie blickte ihm hinterher. Konnte es Snape nicht ertragen, das sie eine Verabredung hatte? War er am Ende sogar Eifersüchtig?  
  
Sie schüttelte verwundert ihren Kopf und stand ebenfalls auf. Eins war klar, Snape würde sie die nächsten Tage wohl nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.  
  
Hermine seufzte leise und sagte: "Samstag, am Samstag werde ich es wissen!"  
  
Langsam lief sie zum Schloss. Jetzt hieß es noch zwei Tage warten, bis zur Entscheidung.  
  
Fortsetzung Folgt. die Story steuert allmählich auf ihr Ende zu..  
  
Bitte Reviewt (  
  
Meine Homepage: 


	10. Wende dein Gesicht der Sonne zu, dann fa...

Hier ist es Endlich, das lang ersehnte Kapitel. Tut mir leid, aber ich hatte bzw. habe eine absolute Schreibblockade. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!  
  
10. Wende dein Gesicht der Sonne zu, dann fallen die Schatten hinter dich.  
  
Hermine stand vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was sie Anziehen sollte. Etwas Helles, oder doch eher etwas dunkles. Irgend etwas in ihr sagte, das "Hell" einfach nicht zu Shadow passte, also griff sie nach einer schwarzen Bluse und einem schmalen, schwarzen Rock, der ihre schlanken Beine wunderbar zur Geltung brachte. Als sie angezogen war, ließ sie sich seufzend in den Sessel neben ihrem Kamin fallen.  
  
Sie hatte Snape seit dem Essen am vorherigen Abend nicht mehr gesehen. Normalerweise hatten sie sich hinterher in den letzten zwei Tagen immer zu einem kleinen Spaziergang getroffen, doch an diesen Abend war Snape, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, sofort in seinem Kerker verschwunden. Wollt er sie nicht mehr treffen, weil er wusste, dass sie sich mit Shadow treffen würde?  
  
Noch einmal seufzte Hermine, stand auf und fischte unter ihrem Bett nach ihren hohen, schwarzen Stiefeln und schlüpfte hinein. Danach griff sie zu ihrem Umhang und schloss, bevor sie ihr Zimmer verließ noch schnell das Fenster. Als ihr Blick kurz nach draußen glitt, sah sie eine schwarzgekleidete Person, die sie eindeutig als Snape identifizierte, die Richtung Hogsmeade lief. 'Was um alles in der Welt tut Snape in Hogsmeade?' fragte sie sich verwundert und bekam ein seltsam dumpfes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend als sie ihm hinterher schaute. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, machte kehrt und ging ebenfalls nach Hogsmeade.  
  
Sie wollte noch den 11 Uhr Zug nach London bekommen, damit sie rechtzeitig zu dem Treffen kam. Sie hätte auch Apperieren können, aber sie wollte noch ein wenig nachdenken, noch einmal die Briefe durchlesen, die Shadow ihr geschrieben hatte: Die letzten Briefe von ihm waren voller Zärtlichkeit und Hermine wurde es warm ums Herz, wenn sie sie las. ".ich freue mich schon sehr, wenn wir uns endlich einmal sehen, wenn ich dir endlich in deine braunen Augen schauen kann, und wir gemeinsam durch den Hufflepuff-Park laufen werden."  
  
Hermine las noch einmal verwundert die Zeilen durch. 'Woher weiß er, das ich braune Augen habe?' ihr blick ging nach draußen, wo die Hügel immer sanfter wurden. Hatte sie ihm einmal geschrieben was für eine Augenfarbe sie hatte? Hermine konnte sich nicht mehr entsinnen. "Ja, bestimmt habe ich ihm das geschrieben!" Sie lehnte sich zurück und stellt sich vor, wie es wohl sein würde, mit "Shadow" durch den Park zu laufen, doch immer, wenn sie die Augen schloss, war es Snape, der da neben ihr stand und mit ihr Hand in hand durch den Park lief.  
  
Sie öffnete wieder die Augen und dachte mit Herzklopfen an Snape. Sie wollte nicht so an ihn Denken, und doch schlich er sich immer wieder in ihre Gedanken. Hermine dachte an den Kuss. Warum hatte er es damals getan? 'Weil die Stimmung und die Situation es so gefordert haben!' flüsterte die kleine Stimme in ihr. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. 'Nicht drüber nachdenken!' Was jetzt zählte, war, dass sie Shadow treffen würde und sie betete inbrünstig das er diesmal auch erscheinen würde.  
  
Eine Stunde später erreicht der Hogwarts-Express endlich London. Mit bleischweren Beinen verließ Hermine den Zug und das Gleis 9 ¾ und machte sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse, zu Florish & Blotts, wo sie endlich den misteriösen Shadow treffen würde.  
  
@@@@  
  
Severus war schon früh am Morgen aufgebrochen und hatte sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade gemacht um sich dort noch bei Madame Mankins neu einzukleiden. Er war eigentlich kein eitler Mensch, doch er wollte sich Hermine "neu" präsentieren. Er hatte sich einen neuen schwarzen Umhang sowie ein schwarzes Hemd und neue Schuhe. Danach ging er zu den "Drei Besen" um noch etwas zu Trinken und um noch einmal die Briefe, die Hermine ihm geschrieben hatte, zu lesen. Schließlich hatte er noch Zeit. Er wollte nach London apparieren. Der Hogwarts-Express war ihm zu gefährlich, er wollte nicht Hermine dort über den Weg laufen.  
  
Sie hatten im letzten Brief miteinander ausgemacht, das sie sich gegenseitig ein Sprichwort sagen würden, der eine wurde es anfangen, der andere Beenden. Es schien ihm jetzt fast kindisch, aber nur so würde Hermine ihm auch glauben, das er Shadow war. Er bestellte sich noch ein Butterbier und stürzte dies hastig hinunter. Allmählich wurde es Zeit. Er bezahlt und verließ das Pub um etwas außerhalb von Hogsmeade in die Winkelgasse zu apparieren.  
  
Kurz darauf befand sich Severus im Gewühl der Winkelgasse, zwischen hektisch umherlaufenden Hexen und Zauberern, die ihren Geschäften nachgingen. Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Gasse schweifen, ob er irgendwo Hermine erblickte. Anscheinend war sie schon bei Florish & Blotts. Severus straffte seine Schultern und lief langsam zu dem Buchladen. Heute hatte sogar er, der doch eigentlich immer ein eher besonnener Charakter war, Herzklopfen. Auch wenn er wusste, wen er treffen würde. Wie würde Hermine wohl auf ihn reagieren? Er hatte die Eingangstür erreicht und betrat den Laden.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Hermine war viel zu früh im Laden angekommen und blätterte einige Bücher durch ohne jedoch wirklich darin zu lesen. Nervös stellte sie "Die zwanzig besten Arten, einen Grindeloh zu zähmen" wieder ins Regal zurück und lief zu der Abteilung, wo das Buch stand, was sie in der Hand halten wollte, wenn Shadow kam. Vorsichtig zog sie das Buch aus dem Regal und hielt es zitternd in ihren, vor Aufregung verschwitzen Händen. Hermine´s Blick ging zur Tür und im Rahmen sah sie den Schatten eines Mannes stehen, der sehr imposant wirkte. Sie sah wirklich nur seine Umrisse, da hinter ihm das gleißende Licht der Winkelgasse in den Laden fiel.  
  
Hermine wandte sich unbewusst wieder um und stand nun mit dem Rücken zu "Shadow". Sie hielt den Atem an. Sie wollte abwarten, ob er sie erkannte, wollte als erstes seine Stimme hören. Sie schluckte trocken, irgendwie hatte seine Silhouette sie stark an jemanden erinnert. 'Nein!' dachte sie nervös. 'Das kann doch nicht sein ..' Sie erstarrte, als sie eine tiefe, dunkle Stimme dicht neben ihrem linken Ohr vernahm. "Wende dein Gesicht der Sonne zu ..."  
  
@@@@@  
  
Hermine drehte sich langsam um und ergänzte mit zitternder Stimme: ".dann fallen die Schatten hinter dich!" Sie hatte die Stimme sofort erkannt. Vor ihr stand Shadow und Shadow WAR Snape!  
  
So oft hatte sie sich das gewünscht, so oft hatte sie sich danach gesehnt das er es wäre und sie hatte es auch irgendwie geahnt und doch was sie geschockt.  
  
Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und Severus las in ihren nur: "Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?" Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich konnte nicht!" antwortete er ebenfalls nun mit seinen Augen und sagte dann leise: "Hallo, meine Seelenfreundin." Er hob seine Hand und strich ihr zärtlich eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Ich war genauso fassungslos wie Du, als ich erkannte das du meine "Seelenfreundin" bist." "Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?" wiederholte Hermine nun ihren Gedanken laut. "Ich konnte nicht! Hermine, bitte, schau mich an!" sagte Severus sanft. Sie hatte ihren Kopf abgewendet, damit er ihre Tränen nicht sah.  
  
"Nicht weinen, kleine Seelenfreundin!" flüsterte er und tupfte ihre Tränen mit dem Zipfel seines Umhangs ab. "Bitte, bitte" - flüsterte Hermine. "Ich muss nachdenken! Verzeih!" sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme und riss sich von ihm los. Sie musste das alles erst begreifen. Das ihr Traum wahr geworden war. Sie stürzte aus dem Laden, ergriff ihren Zauberstab und apparierte nach Hogsmeade.  
  
@@@@  
  
Severus hatte ihr hinterhergestarrt, wie sie aus dem Laden gestürzt war. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, dass sie ihm sofort in die Arme fallen würde? Mit besorgter Mine verließ er ebenfalls den Laden. Vielleicht brauchte sie wirklich einfach Zeit, sich an diese Situation zu gewöhnen. Doch was sollte er nun tun? Ebenfalls sofort nach Hogsmeade apparieren und sie suchen? Sich zurückziehen? Severus war, was Liebesdinge anging so erfahren wie ein Schuljunge.  
  
Er lief langsam zum "tropfenden Kessel" und kam am Laden für magische Zauberutensilien vorbei. Wenn er schon mal in London war, konnte er auch noch seine Vorratskammer auffüllen. Schließlich hatte er auch keine andere Wahl. Hermine hatte gesagt, sie wolle nachdenken und er wollte ihr die Zeit geben, dies zu tun.  
  
@@@@  
  
Hermine kam in Hogsmeade an und musste sich erst einen Moment orientieren, wo sie angekommen war. Sie befand sich am Dorfrand, auf dem direkten Weg nach Hogwarts. Sie stolperte hastig den Weg hinauf und blieb erst wieder stehen, als sie die alte Eiche am See erreicht hatte. Es war ein strahlender Herbsttag und die Sonne ließ die Blätter in ihren buntesten Farben leuchten.  
  
Sie ließ sich auf der alten, knorrigen Bank nieder und drehte sich so, das sie längs auf der Bank saß und ihre Beine an den Körper ziehen konnte. Sie umfasste sie mit ihren Armen und ließ ihren Kopf, Richtung See blickend, auf ihre Knie sinken. Hermine fragte sich, wie sie so blind sein konnte? Mit ihrem, ansonsten immer logischen Verstand hätte sie doch erkennen müssen, das Snape Shadow war. Damals im Pub . Shadow hatte seine Verabredung eingehalten, doch sie, Hermine hatte einfach nicht erkennen wollen, das er es war! Sie dachte an Freund, einen Muggel-Analythiker. Wie sagte der doch so schön?  
  
Man sieht nur das, was man sehen will!  
  
Ja, so war es! Sie hatte es sich einfach nicht eingestehen wollen, das es Snape war! Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, umso glücklicher wurde sie. Shadow hatte durch seine Briefe und seine Worte ihr Herz gewonnen und Snape hatte es sich dann auch noch nach und nach in ihr Herz geschlichen. Sie konnte ihm gar nicht böse sein. Am liebsten wäre sie sofort aufgesprungen und in seine Arme gestürzt. Doch sie blieb sitzen und beschloss, alles nach dem Abendessen mit ihm zu klären. Sie wusste eh nicht, ob er schon wieder da war. Ihr Blick ging über die Ländereien. Sie konnte ihn nirgends erblicken. Auf jeden fall war ihr jetzt eines klar. Sie liebte Snape und das würde sie ihm auch sagen!  
  
@@@@@  
  
Als auch Severus Hogwarts erreicht hatte machte er sich sofort auf die Suche nach Hermine. Doch er konnte sie nirgends finden. Er stöhnte innerlich auf. Konnte es sein, das sie ihn nicht wollte? Nein, er wollte das nicht glauben und er würde auch nicht aufgeben. Er liebte Hermine und er wusste, das sie auch so empfand.  
  
Die nächstbeste Möglichkeit sie zu Treffen, schien ihm das Abendessen zu sein. Er betrat die große Halle durch eine Seitentür. Hermines Platz war allerdings noch unbesetzt.  
  
'Wo ist sie bloß?'  
  
Er ließ sich leicht frustriert neben Dumbledore nieder und starrte gedankenverloren auf seinen Teller. "Nun Severus," wandt sich dieser nun an ihn. "Wie war es in London?" "Das weiß ich noch nicht genau!" murmelte Severus gedankenverloren und schreckte hoch, als die Seitentür auf ging und Hermine eintrat. Sie trug ein wunderschönes, dunkelblaues Samtkleid, ihre Haare nach oben gesteckt. Sie sah wunderschön aus.  
  
Severus verschlug es den Atem. Sie lief langsam auf ihn zu und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. Sie blieb jedoch nicht bei ihm sondern lief an ihm vorbei und lies sich auf der anderen Seite von Dumbledore nieder.  
  
"Haben Sie heute noch etwas vor, Miss Granger?" fragte Dumbledore, ebenfalls erstaunt über ihr äußeres. "Sie sehen heute sehr schön aus!" sagte er und lächelte sie über den Rand seiner Nickelbrille an.  
  
"Ja, ja ich habe heute noch etwas vor!" erwiderte sie. "Und was haben Sie noch vor?" vernahm sie die Stimme Snapes.  
  
Hermine beugte sich langsam vor und blicke, an Dumbledore vorbei, zu Severus hin.  
  
"Eine Verabredung! Auf dem Astronomieturm nach dem Abendessen!" sagte sie leise lächelnd.  
  
"Und freuen Sie sich schon darauf?" erwiderte Snape. "Ja, sehr!"  
  
Dumbledore saß zwischen beiden, ließ seinen Kopf immer wieder hin-und hergehen, als ob er bei einem Quidditch-Match zusehen würde. Er hatte sich schon lange dachte, das die Beiden ein schönes Paar wären und nun schien sich sein Wunsch auf wundersame Weise zu bestätigen.  
  
Hermine erhob sich wieder, ohne etwas vom Essen angerührt zu haben. "Ich werde dann mal gehen!" sagte sie und nickte Dumbledore zu. Snape warf sie nur einen kurzen Blick zu.  
  
Mit weichen Knien machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Astronomie-Turm. Sie blieb neben dem Fernrohr stehen und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Es schien ihr eine Ewigkeit, bis Snape endlich kam. Er trat stumm auf sie zu und fragte dann, als er neben ihr stehen blieb: "Wen erwarten Sie denn zum Rendezvous, Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermine atmete tief ein und sagte leise und zu ihm gewand: "Den Mann, den ich von ganzem Herzen liebe! Und Sie, Professor Snape?"  
  
"Die Frau, die ich von ganzem Herzen liebe!"  
  
Sie strahlten sich nun offen und glücklich an und Severus zog sie zärtlich in seine Arme. "Meine geliebte kleine Hermine." einen Moment standen sie einfach nur da und genossen die Nähe des anderen.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Würdest Du mich jetzt bitte Küssen?"  
  
"Küssen?"  
  
"Ja, Küssen!"  
  
"Nichts lieber als das!" Severus nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und beugte sich nach unten. Unendlich Zärtlich berührten sich ihre Lippen. Fast vorsichtig näherten sie sich einander. Und dann brach ein Sturm über sie und der Kuss wurde zu einer leidenschaftlichen Begegnung.  
  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit trennten sie sich voneinander. "Komm, lass uns gehen!" flüsterte Severus zärtlich. Langsam verließen sie Arm in Arm den Turm und liefen zu seinen Gemächern.  
  
"Das muss ich Shadow schreiben!" sagte Hermine leise, als Severus sie hochhob und über seine Schwelle trug. "Aber nicht alles!" erwiderte er, als sie sich auf seinem Bett niederließen und wieder in einem tiefen Kuss versanken.  
  
E N D E  
  
München, den 05.08.2003  
  
Sooo.. das war mal wieder ein Pinkfarbenes, wunderschön kitischiges Ende!! Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!!  
  
Liebe Grüße Stella  
  
Über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich.. wie immer! 


End file.
